HEAT
by Dark Takoora
Summary: Ed was made a chimeara by Sloth and Wrath out of fun, but he was mixed with a female fire fox, so naturally he goes into heat and our beloved Envy finds him. Will Ed accept Envy or will someone else intervene, read and find out. COMPLETE
1. The transmutation

**Dark** _As we all know I sadly do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's charaters_

**Light **_But I do own the rights to the female fire fox, she's so cute and adorable, awwww_

**Dark** _cough as I was saying_

**Light** _Aww look at her adorable gold eyes, you just can't say no_

**Dark** _sigh Light!_

**Light** _Yup?_

**Dark** _SHUT UP!!!!!!!_

**Envy** _Now was there any need to shout, you've woken me and Ed up_

**Ed** _Huh? Wot's goin' on?_

**Naruto**_ They're talking nonsense again that's what_

**Draco** _Absolutely_

**Envy** _Has she still not finished you're story?_

**Draco** _Nope I'm still a beast and Harry hasn't even come to save his uncle yet_

**Dark** _Hello who's story is this? Mine and I say GET BACK TO YOUR OWN STORIES!_

**Light** _And I as her muse say don't hehe_

**Dark** _Arghhhhhh! starts to chase everyone, while screaming wildly_

**Ed**_ And on with the story . . . dodges flying chair_

Heat: Chapter 1

It started when he was fourteen, he had been on his way back to his apartment when he decided to go down a shortcut. He realised it was a bad choice when he was suddenly cornered by several chimeara. Immediately he moved into a fighting position, transmuting his favourite spear from the floor, he put up a good fight but there were just too many and a lucky swipe from behind to the back of his head knocked him unconcious.

When he finally came to he found himself stuck in what seemed to be a cell, his hands were bound to prevent him from transmuting anything. He was left there, sat in a dark cell for an unnumbered amount of time, his stomach had stopped rumbling hours ago and now he just felt empty and tired. He leaned back against the wall intent on getting some rest when suddenly he heard the door fly open as a blinding light entered the room, causing him to squint up at the two figures.

"Grab the pipsqueak quickly, the boss says it's **his** turn," was the deep tinny voice from the taller of the two figures.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL HE COULD BE SQUASHED BY AN ANT!" Ed yelled, charging at the two figures. He was sent flying backwards by a gloved fist as the two figures he assumed were guards started laughing.

"Fiesty one, eh number 80?"

"Indeed 18, very fiesty, I see why they left him in here for so long. But he wont be for much longer," Ed froze as he realised he was talking to bodyless armour. He watched in terror as one of the two figures moved forwards, revealing a black suit with the number 80 painted in white on the chest plate. Number 80 grabbed him and threw him onto it's shoulder with a whoosh, sending all the air in his lungs back out, he coughed violently while trying to remember how to breath, jolted out of his stupor.

"Where am I? Where are you taking me?" he managed eventually, the armour just chuckled slightly as it kept moving.

"You are in the remains of Labratory 5 and we're going to the experimentation room where the boss is waiting for you, they've got plans for you apparently, big plans. Hopefully, Ed, you won't have to go through what we did, right 18?"

"Right brother," Ed blinked, then with a gasp he stared at the two suit of armour in shock.

"Fletcher! Russel!"

"Yes, we were captured and brought here, they did this to us and . . ." he didn't get to say anymore because they had reached their destination, Ed found himself dropped into a cage. Looking around frantically he noticed a small golden fox cowering against the opposite end of the cage he was in. His eye's widened when he noticed the array around the cage, desperately he began to throw himself at the bars of the cage, screaming for Russel or Fletcher to let him out. He paused panting for breath at the sound of evil chuckling.

"Edward, my child, it is useless, you cannot break those bars and you cannot escape your fate. You see, from the moment I first saw you after I was reborn, I knew you would and could be greater than ever imagined, it just depended on how you were pushed," two figures stepped out from the shadows surrounding the circle.

"Sloth! Wrath!" Ed gasped, scuttling backwards in his cage, ending up next to the fox that just mewled and shivered in fright.

"Yes Edward, dear, and now as I mentioned, Wrath, if you would be a dear and activate the circle and give him a push to 'greatness'," Sloth said turning to the boy at her side.

"Anything you say mom," Wrath smirked evilly and clapped his hands together, as he lowered his hands everything seemed to slow down for Ed, he lunged towards the nearest edge of the cage a desperate scream tearing from his throat as he slammed against the bars, the golden fox joining him in his efforts, eye's wide in panic. Ed screamed out at Wrath to stop but it was too late, Wrath's hands hit the edge of the array and it shone gold as sparks flew into the air on it's activation. Ed gasped and fell back as pain flared up all over his body, he convulsed as it intensified, unable to scream as it locked up his throat in an effort to prevent him throwing up before he lost conciousness. The last thing he heard was a terrified gasp barely hidden.

**Dark **_Ohhh cliff hanger, I just love these hehe_

**Light **_Don't you think it's a bit mean though to leave everyone waiting for the next chapter?_

**Envy **_She has no morals why should she care_

**Light **_Well she should care what the reviewers (if we have any hint hint) think, I'm tired of having a fire extinguisher ready whenever we get mail just in case of a flamer_

**Dark **_Ahh but there is the thing I've never got one yet so readers, please review if you enjoy, if you do I'll think of adding the next chapter, flamers welcome but be prepared for the fire extinguisher hehe_


	2. Escape the lab with unexpected help

**Dark **_Yay reviews, if your reading this then I actually recieved some reviews for this story so I've posted the next chapter as promised_

**Light **_Only after I pestered you to_

**Dark **_Ignore him, he's my obnoxious muse_

**Light **_ I am not obnoxious, just different and difficult to be around_

**Dark**_ My point exactly, anyway, the disclaimer was on the other page and I can't be bothered to repeat it so enjoy the story_

**Light** _What about the reviewers and the other warnings?_

**Dark** _I'll thank them later now SHUTUP! As for the other warnings, hehe, kinda forgot about them in the first one, so here they are;_

_1. This is a yaoi fanfic so if boyxboy stories aint your thing I's advise not reading some of these chapters but I'll warn you about them hehe_

_2. There is mild violence and swearing but a lot of lemon, they'll be in seperate chapters so you can avoid them if you want but the story mat not make sense, I think._

_3. There is also Mpreg (male pregnancy) in this fic which will be explained later_

_so there's the warnings hope you still want to read this story thanks_

**Light** _Okay! You don't have to be so loud when you shout you know_

**Dark** _Grrrrrrrrrr_

**Light** _Shutting up_

When Ed opened his eyes he found himself back in the cell, but what confused him was that he could now see perfectly clearly, where as before he couldn't see his own hand infront of his face. Slowly looking around he a small bed in the corner farthest from the door and a toilet in the other corner, he however was currently laying on the floor. With a groan he stood up shakily and made his way over to the bed feeling really tired, once there he collapsed half on, half off the bed with a small umpf and promptly fell asleep.

What seemed like only a few hours later, he was roughly awoken by a hand over his mouth, looking up he saw a pair of violet eyes and spiky dark green hair.

"Envy?" he yelled around the hand over his mouth to the others nod.

"Be quiet, I'm getting you out of here. Don't ask why just move, I'll explain later pipsqueak!" Envy hissed at him. Ed glared at him but nodded and accepted the hand offerred to help him up, he followed the homunculi out and through the corridors. They strangely didn't meet anyone as they left and they managed to make it all the way to the edge of the lab before they were stopped by the sudden appearance of a wall. Envy stopped and Ed drew alongside him as they slowly turned around, they saw Sloth and Wrath standing only a few yards away with hundreds of chimeara and bodyless armour behind them, numbers 18 and 80 exactly to the sides of them.

"Now, now Envy, what would Dante say if she saw you breaking your most important rule, hmm? '_You are never to go near the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, unless it is unavoidable because he could never l..._" Sloth started but was silenced by Envy.

"I don't care what that bitch Dante says, I never want to see her again! I am fed up with her trying to rule my life, I'm not a child anymore for bloody sake," he glared at Sloth as she just smiled.

"I still cannot let you leave with my son Ed, so therefore. . ." she turned to Wrath who grinned.

"Attack," he said, so quietly that Ed and Envy barely heard it but the reaction was instant, all the chimeara's roared and began to slink menacingly towards them, but then something unexpected happened, the bodyless armour, having done nearly the same thing, turned and began to move towards the two homunculi, the chimeara quickly following.

"What are you doing? We made you, you obey us, now attack the palm tree!" Wrath screached as they kept moving towards them. Envy seeing his chance turned and picked Ed up bridal style, ignoring the slight protest he ran and jumped over the wall, running as fast as he could away from the lab and Central. He kept running until the sun slowly began to rise, and Ed had begun to doze off, Envy stopped causing Ed to wake up again as he was placed onto his feet. Looking around he realised that they had made it all the way to Resembool, outside the Rockbell house.

"Envy, what is going on?"

"Two months ago you disappeared, no one knows where to, your brother was sent home, here, on emotional leave. Most people in central believe you to be dead, but those that know you well know that since they have never found your body, then your still alive somewhere," Envy said quickly, looking around to make sure they hadn't been followed by any chimeara loyal to Sloth. When he was satisfied that they hadn't he relaxed slightly before looking directly at Ed for the first time since stopping. "I overheard Sloth and Wrath talking about finally being able to '_mess with the Blonde Alchemist'_, since I knew they only knew of one Blonde Alchemist I followed them. Do you remember what happened two days ago?"

Ed frowned at the sudden change of subject, then at the fact that he had been asleep for two days. With a shiver at the memories he nodded slowly. "Did it work?" Envy laughed.

"Of course it did, you wouldn't be alive or even worth saving if it hadn't, would you chibi?" Ed's left eyebrow twitched in warning but he remained silent. "I must say though, they used a wierd combination despite the finish."

"Why, what did they do?" Ed panicked, twisting around to try and see him self better to see if anything was different, he stopped when he heard Envy laughed warmly at him, he turned to him in surprise.

"Oh, your too funny chibi," Envy leaned against the small wall around the houses perimeter as he tried to compose himself. "To start with you look exactly the same as you did before, still short and blonde," another twitch was Envy's reward, but Ed stayed silent as Envy continued, "but what confused me the most was the animal they fused you with and the array surrounding you both, they merged you with a female fire fox, they probably thought it was funny, but the circle was . . ." the sound of a door opening had them both turning to see Den(1) barking at them. Envy and Ed looked at each other quickly before nodding to each other. "Well chibi, I guess I'll see you around," Envy said with a faint hint of sadness in his voice, Ed looked at him warily.

"Stop calling me that palm tree," he said trying to keep some normalcy in the situation. Envy's eye twitched but he didn't say anything, instead he turned to leave. Just as Ed was about to turn and leave as well, Envy spun round, grabbed him round the waist and pulled him into a kiss, Ed gasped in shock allowing Envy to pry his lips open further and plunder his mouth quickly. As soon as it was initiated the kiss ended and Envy was gone, Ed stood frozen in place.

"Who's there? Who is it? Show yourself you coward . . ." Winry stood in the door brandishing her legendary Spanner of Doom™, she froze when she caught sight of Ed's frozen figure at the yard wall, " . . . Ed . . . ? . . . ED!" for a second before shooting out of the doorway towards the figure on the edge of the yard, she flung herself on Ed causing them both to fall to the ground, Ed snapping out of his daze.

"Ow Winry! That hurt!" he shouted at her over her squeals of delight, she clambered off of him and helped him up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ed, are you okay?" when he nodded she hit him over the head with the Spanner of Doom™. "What in the world have you been doing for the past two month and a half Edward Elric? ANSWER ME!" Ed just smiled at her.

"I'm glad to see you too Winry," she stopped in her rant of how stupid and selfish he was and looked at him, noticing how tired he looked she sighed.

"Come on, lets get you inside," she said as she pulled him towards the house. Ed went willingly but paused in the doorway and looked back, he scanned the treeline but when he didn't see anything he sighed and continued into the house, not seeing the figure in the trees turn and walk away.

**Dark** _Yay another chapter is up, thankyou to the reviews I recieved from __**Bar-Ohki**__ and __**FullmetalInuyashaRox**__ your comments were nice cheers_

**Light** _Yes thank you so much guys, I hope you like this chap, it gets alot better after this hehe_

**Envy** _Could you guys just hurry up, I want to be with my chibi_

**Ed** _Stop calling me that you palm tree_

**Envy** _Nope_

**Ed** _I give up, your too annoying_

**Dark** _Not again, see you guys later in the next installment I leave you with this small question from Light my muse_

**Light** _(1) Not sure if this is correct if it isn't and you know the dog's actual name send me it in a review please and I'll change it thanks wink_


	3. The New Ishbal surprise

**Dark** _Finally here is what you have waited for hehe I'm happy_

**Light** _She's sugar and caffeine high watch out_

**Dark**_ Thats what you get when you get me to do several early shifts at work and getting to write this as well hehe sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar_

**Light** _We're doomed here's the story hopefully she'll have calmed down by the end of it_

The news spread quickly that Ed had returned and over the next few days everyone he knew came over to visit. A week after his return he found himself sat in bed with his brother Al sat next to him, smiling happily and holding Winry's hand. Roy Mustang, Kane Fury, Maes Hughes, Armstrong, Hawkeye and Havoc were stood at the end of his bed, all trying to hold back a tearful Armstrong who was babbling about the spirit of youthfullness in the boy. Rose Tyler stood slightly behind them even Scar had turned up(1).

Ed claimed to be unable to remember what had happened exactly but he said that he remembered some one mentioning Labratory 5, a full investigation began immediately which Ed joined in after a few months recovery.

Over the next three years Ed and Al started working together in the military again and fully excavated Labratory 5's remains, upon which they discovered many new chimeara's and bodyless armours, even 18 and 80 were still there. All the bodyless armour and many of the chimeara were reinstated back into the community under military protection, 18 and 80 agreed to being called Fletcher and Russel again and moved to Zenitime permanently to help the growing community.

Over the three years Ed noticed a few changes with himself, he had grown a couple of inches requiring him to revisit Winry and Grandma Pinako for some new automail, it wasn't a significant growth spurt but most people stopped calling him a pipsqueak which he was glad for, he also noticed that his senses had increased and also his speed. He could see in all lights and could smell anything in a six mile radius, he also found that he could hear a whispered conversation at the opposite side of the library to him. He had allowed his hair to grow and it now reached to his waist. He had also found that he was easily distracted by fire of any kind, and that he could control it was his secret, he enjoyed seeing Mustang's face when the flames he tried to produce did something he didn't plan like setting his hair on fire or not lighting at all.

As Ed turned 17 he was sent out to the new Ishbal to check on a reported chimeara murderer loose on the street, mainly targeting young blonde boys around the age of 16-17. The reason they knew it was a chimeara was the lack of evidence at the crime scene, normally there would have been at least sone fingerprints or some sign of a struggle but at each of the scenes the bodies were found on the ground a look of pure bliss on their face yet their bodies were torn apart in slashes, spread across the alley they were found in.

When Ed arrived in Ishbal he was greeted by Scar who quickly threw a cloak over him and led him to his and Rose's house, where he filled him in on the situation. He explained that he had covered his head for the protection of the house because the chimeara seemed to be growing desperate and was even following any blonde into their own home to get them, not seeming to care about any other inhabitants, Ed nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for all the info Scar, I'll go to my arranged apartment tomorrow, I hope I don't endanger you family while I'm here."

"It's okay Ed, what happens, happens, we just have to be wary in times like these," again Ed nodded before standing and grabbing the cloak again.

"I'm going to go onto the roof and just have a quick look around, is that alright?" Scar nodded and moved off towards a bedroom that contained the sound of a crying child a cooing woman. Ed slowly climbed the ladder against the wall that lead to a trapdoor in the ceiling and onto the roof, standing in the setting sun he gazed out over the city. He stood there for a long time until the moon came up then with a sigh he turned and went back into the house unaware of the two pairs of eyes fixed on him.

For a month he walked around the alleys searching, yet all the time he was there the chimeara didn't attack anyone else, it seemed that they were waiting for something, or someone.

That night he was walking back to the apartment he was staying in and he had taken off his cloak because of the intense heat, his long hair flaring out behind him as he walked quickly. He had been having wierd feelings lately of someone following him and watching him intently, yet he was unable to find out for as soon as he turned and looked the feeling disappeared and didn't return for several hours. Yet tonight was different, he was certain he was being followed, whenever he paused there was a small shuffling sound as the person following hurridly stopping in their tracks and he could hear their ragged breathing.

Slowly he walked down a dead end alley and was rewarded by a low gutteral laugh starting from the entrance of the alley, turning slowly he found himself staring into a pair of amber eyes, taking in the appearance of the chimeara he noted a pair of wolf ears poking out from his hair and a large bushy tail waving behind him, they were both pitch black in colour. The chimeara was grinning ferally at him, showing off his large canines, Ed frowned unsure if he recognised him or not.

"Like what you see, fox-boy?" he purred

"Dark, is that you? What happened, you were fine when we set you free . . ." he paused as what Dark had said registered. " . . . fox-boy . . . ?"

He laughed darkly, "Those homonculi knew what they were doing, too well," he sat down as he began to explain, his tail twitching occasionally with suppressed eagerness to move. "You see, Ed, when they created me, and you, they changed the array slightly, they added a timer to it so that the actual effects of the merging didn't truly show until a certain time had passed, I'm living proof as you can see and the delay was three years," Ed stared at him in shock.

"How do you know this?" he gasped unbelievingly.

"I was transmutated two months before you with a shadow wolf, exactly two months today to be precise, they told me everything since I agreed to it willingly and they also told me their plans for you, do you want to hear them?" he stood and slowly moved closer to Ed as he nodded for him to tell. Dark backed him up to the wall where he presently leaned in and nuzzled his neck.

"You, having been fused with a _female_ fire fox, have the ability to become pregnant and for the very first week it would be the best time, since you would be most fertile," he took another step forward, effectively trapping him against the wall and his body. He thrust his hips into Ed's, showing his evident arousal, Ed gasped and stiffled a moan, making it come out as a grunt.

"Dark! Stop it . . .Please!" Ed gasped out as Dark started to grind their hips together.

"I don't think so Edward, the pheramones your giving off will attract any and all male chimeara's withing a ten mile radius and I intend to claim you for my own," Dark growled out nipping Ed's shoulder, causing him to stiffen with a small moan that he tried to hide. His breathing quickened unintentionally as Dark continued, raising his hands to Dark's shoulders he attempted to dislodge the chimeara who just tightened his hold on him and growled. Ed wriggled more and managed to hit Dark around the back of the head which made him growl and bite down hard onto his shoulder, Ed let out a small whimper and turned his head away from Dark's roaming mouth, this only made him growl again in anger.

"Don't deny me Ed, no one's going to save you now and I'm going to take you willingly or not," Dark said furiously, grabbing Ed's face he jerked it round to face him and kissed him violently, Ed whimpered again and lashed out managing to kick Dark in the shin. Dark growled and flipped Ed over quickly. "For that I wont make this easy."

Ed felt Dark's clawed hands rip through his trousers and panicked, he began to writhe and scream in terror, when Dark responded by slamming up against him and bit hard into his neck, drawing blood, Ed sobbed in pain, tears making their way down his face as he begged for Dark to stop. He clawed the wall desperately as he felt Dark's hands move under his shirt, his human hand bloodied as he scraped the skin from the tips and his automail hand leaving deep gauges in the wall, he cried out again as he felt the claws scratch a line down his back before suddenly all the pressure was gone, he slid down the wall onto his knees as he heard a scuffle behind him, he stiffened and spun round eyes widening in shock.

"Envy?" he whispered, because there pinning Dark to the wall by his throat, was the one and only green haired, violet eyed homonculi, Envy. He was hissing something to Dark who was grinning evilly and talking back, Ed's vision blurred slightly as he felt a shot of pain race up his spine, with a small gasp the pain intensified quickly from a dull throb to stinging intense mass that spread throughout his entire body and caused him to quickly fall unconcious.

**Dark** _Oh another cliff hanger_

**Light** _You just like being mean don't you?_

**Dark** _Maybe but they'll have to continue reading to find out won't they hehe by the way . . ._ (1)Scar didn't die, he now has two automail arms and lives with Rose and her child as a father and husband, I thought they made a nice couple so I let him live, he may be a bit OOC but at least he's alive hehe _hope you enjoyed seeya next chapter_

**Light** _Ahem Dark what about the reviewers?_

**Dark** _Oops hehe nearly forgot, I'd like to thank _**Bar-Ohki** _and _**FullmetalInuyashaRox** _for reviewing again and also big thanks to _**Winter Death Penalty (Akuma)** _for her review and finally to _**Crazy4Skittles**_ who asked, _"Does he get the characteristics, like a cute fox tail and fox ears...or something else?" _well all I'm going to say is read and find out but some of your questions may have been answered in this chapter, if not then its the next one hehe seeya there then_


	4. New Ishbal Envy's point of view

**Dark** _Yay the next chapters up and I'm sorry for leaving you at such a hanger last time_

**Light** _You enjoyed it no question and your going to do it again aren't you_

**Dark** _Thats a nasty thing to say now shush on with the story_

Envy had been in Ishbal for three years, ever since he helped Ed to escape and had kissed him he had gone into hiding, finding the new Ishbal to be safer than anywhere else he got a house and lived walking the streets at night.

He had also noticed the murders and had been tailing the killer before the military even knew about the killer, he had followed it to the train station where he had seen Scar running with a smaller figure hidden under a cloak, when the chimeara had followed so had he. When Ed had gone onto the roof Envy had stared at him in shock, glad to see him but terrified that he was there all the same.

Over the next month he had followed Ed and the chimeara around the city making sure they never met but that night he lost sight of the chimeara suddenly.

"Shit!" he exclaimed before running along the rooftops, he jumped into the air and shape-shifted into the figure of and eagle and with a quick flick of his wings he went speeding over the city, searching for either Ed or the chimeara. _'Where the hell are they?'_ he screeched out in frustration, hovering over a cluster of alleys at the edge of the city he noticed a commotion happening in one of they between two people, one of them with a tail. A tail!

Folding his wings to his body he plummeted to the ground, before he reached it he shifted back into his original form and landed on top of the roof above the two figures.

"Dark! Stop it . . .Please!" gasped the blonde boy as the chimeara he called, Dark, started to grind their hips together.

"I don't think so Edward, the pheramones your giving off will attract any and all male chimeara's withing a ten mile radius and I intend to claim you for my own," Dark growled out nipping the blonde's shoulder, causing him to stiffen with a small moan that he tried to hide.

Envy's eyes narrowed when he realised that the blonde was none other than Ed, his chibi, he watched as Ed raising his hands to Dark's shoulders in an attempted to dislodge the chimeara who just tightened his hold on Ed and growled.

Ed then wriggled more and managed to hit Dark around the back of the head which made him growl and bite down hard onto his shoulder, Ed let out a small whimper and turned his head away from Dark's roaming mouth, this only made Dark growl again in anger.

Envy growled darkly as well and slowly began to make his way down the wall, trying not to alert the chimeara's attention to him.

"Don't deny me Ed, no one's going to save you now and I'm going to take you willingly or not," Dark said furiously, grabbing Ed's face he jerked it round to face him and kissed him violently, Envy had to stop himself from just jumping the chimeara then and there as Ed whimpered again and lashed out managing to kick Dark in the shin, knowing that if he acted now then Ed could get hurt in the process. Dark growled and flipped Ed over quickly.

"For that I wont make this easy."

Envy saw Dark's clawed hands rip through Ed's trousers and watched as Ed began to writhe and scream in terror, upon which Dark responded by slamming up against him and bit hard into his neck, drawing blood, Ed sobbed in pain, tears making their way down his face as he begged for Dark to stop.

Ed clawed at the wall desperately as Dark's hands move under his shirt, his human hand bloodied as he scraped the skin from the tips and his automail hand leaving deep gauges in the wall. Envy couldn't hold back any longer when Ed cried out again as the claws scratched a line down his back, jumping forward he wrenched a surprised Dark away from Ed and slammed him against the opposite wall.

"You will not touch him again! Do you hear me, he is mine and mine alone 'chimeara'," he hissed at the smirking Dark.

"Aww poor you, it must be so hard on you knowing that your little whore isn't human, let alone normal . . ." he was silenced when Envy slammed him into the wall again.

"Don't speak about him that way, or you won't escape here alive," Envy growled threateningly, Dark just chuckled at him.

"You think that because your a homunculi as well that I'll be scared of _you_, I don't think so _Envy_!" he laughed at the shocked look on Envy's face. "What? Shocked I know your name? I was warned by Wrath about a palm tree called Envy who might stop me from getting what is mine, but to humour you I'll answer the question that I know must be running through your head. What's happening to Ed? Well turn round and see for yourself," Envy frowned but turned and looked into shocked Amber eyes.

"Envy?" Ed whispered before he winced and fell forward unconcious, Envy released Dark's neck and rushed forward, catching Ed before he hit the ground, he gently lifted him into a sitting position against the wall and made sure he was okay then he stood and turned back to Dark's form against the wall.

"What the hell is going on here? I want answers and I want them now!" he ground out between his clenched teeth, glaring at Dark.

"Well I never, a homunculi actually caring, let alone for him," he paused as he chuckled darkly. "Let me give you fair warning, over the next few hours your precious Ed is going to change, his chimeara attributes will kick in fully, along with the other attributes from the female. He will probably gain ears and a tail and his pupils might slit but that would be the extent of it, your alchemist is also going to probably become a filthy whore too . . ." he was cut off when Envy ran and morphed his hand into a blade before shoving it through Dark's chest.

"Don't say things you'll regret later, that one cost you your life," Envy said a smirk of satisfaction on his face as Dark stared at him fearfully, blood leaking from the side of his mouth. "Now stop playing with me, _chimeara_!!" he growled causing Dark to flinch.

"Before I die you need to know this, when he next wakes . . . cough . . . he'll be in heat for a week and feel exceptionally warm . . . he'll try to reduce the feelings by conciously . . . or subconciously trying to relieve his sexual tension with or without you also he c . . . " Dark didn't manage to finish as his body shook with a huge wracking cough before his eyes dulled and he died.

Envy removed his hand from Darks chest and wiped off the blood on his shirt, turning round he returned to Ed's side where Ed was frowning slightly in pain, gently he scooped him up into his arms and began to walk back to his house, he passed a young boy frozen in fear in the alley's entrance and paused.

"Go and tell the man with the scar on his face that the chimeara is dead and Edward is being taken care of, he'll know what you mean but don't tell him about me, okay?" the boy nodded and quickly ran off as Envy continued on his way, as he walked Ed grasped onto his shirt and buried his head into his shoulder, letting out the occassional whimper as they walked.

The boy ran down the streets quickly, his red eyes darting back and forth as he searched for the house, as soon as he saw it he rushed to the door and frantically banged on it.

He heard grumbling from inside and the sound of a child suddenly crying before a womans voice began cooing, the door opened to reveal a rough looking Scar glaring at him.

"What's the matter Mikael?" he yawned.

"A man told me to tell you that the k-kime-era, I think, is dead in an alley and that Edward would be well taken care of, he also said not to tell you about him," he rushed, stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar word but getting there nontheless

"WHAT!" Scar yelled, throwing the door open. "Was Ed okay?!" he asked frantically kneeling down to Mikael's level

"He looked okay, the man was holding him in his arms and he looked like he was sleeping, the man killed the kimera with his hand and left him in the alley, it's the one next to the military's base and Sabien's shop, the dead end one," Mikael said nervously as Scar looked at him intently, Scar nodded and stood quickly.

"Rose I'm going to check this out, look after Mikael I'll go tell his parents he's safe," there was a brief sound from inside as Rose agreed and Scar ushered Mikael inside quickly before setting off at a run.

Envy approached the house shortly after he left the boy, not bothering with unlocking the front door he jumped up to the open first floor window and went in.

Placing Ed onto the bed he managed to get him to release his shirt but was rewarded by another whimper and a small tearing sound, looking back at Ed's now peaceful form he saw a large bushy golden tail splayed out behind him twitching slightly as he slept, gingerly reaching out he touched it gently, revealing it to be velvety soft.

As he stroked it Ed moaned and leaned back into the touch, causing Envy's hand to brush against his hip.

Envy quickly pulled his hand back, causing Ed to frown and whimper at the loss, so with a small grin Envy reached forward and brushed back a few strands of hair out of Ed's face, as his hand continued through Ed's hair he was pleased to hear the blonde purring before suddenly his hand connected with something hard, frowning slightly he reached down and removed the tie holding Ed's hair in place and worked his fingers through the now loose strands.

When he reached the top he gasped as a pair of golden fox ears sprang loose, he drifted his fingers over and around the edges of them, he was staring at them so intently he failed to notice Ed's eyes opening and focusing on him.

"Envy? Is that really you?" Envy jumped and pulled his hand back as if it was burned and stared wide eyed at Ed, noticing that his eyes were still the same golden yellow.

Ed sat up gingerly and looked around slowly before returning his attention back to Envy who was now avoiding his gaze. "What happened?"

"I saved your life, that chimeara's dead now and I took you to my place because you fainted," he said with a shrug, he stood on the intent of going to close the window, but Ed, mistaking it for him leaving him alone, reached out and grasped his wrist.

They both froze as a jolt shot through them both, Envy noticed that Ed's hand seemed unusually warm yet not calmmy warm, or sweaty, Ed gently tugged on the wrist and was pleasantly surprised when Envy sat back down willingly.

Ed started to move so as to be sitting next to Envy, but winced as he moved so instead opted for another idea he pulled Envy closer to him.

As he shifted to make some room for Envy he realised the source of his discomfort, he was sat on something soft and connected, looking down he noticed the tail he now possessed, reaching up he felt the two ears poking out from his hair, he shrugged indifferently and turned back to Envy's frozen back.

"Why did you save me?" Envy sat there as stiff as a board, refusing to move or look at Ed. He felt a warm hand ghost it's way down his spine, he gasped as he felt Ed's breath on his ear.

"Why Envy?" When Envy still refused to answer Ed gently put his hand on Envy's chin and turned his head to look at him.

(**Dark**_ Slight Yaoi here so if you don't want to read it skip straight to the bottom of the page for Review mentions and such, seeya later guys_)

Violet met Gold as they stared silently at each other, both determined not to lose to the other, Envy stuck on refusing to talk while Ed trying to unnerve him into speaking, before either knew what had happened, they both leaned forward and captured the others lips in a heated kiss, their eyes closing at the same time.

There was a brief battle for dominance that was soon won by Envy with Ed pressed against the bed, mewling in pleasure as Envy nipped and sucked his neck teasingly.

"En . . . Envy . . . Please . . ." Ed gasped as Envy bit over the marks left by Dark, claiming Ed as his own. As he pulled back slightly to admire his work he froze.

_'I shouldn't be doing this, it's Ed, he doesn't know what he's doing,'_ ran through his head as he stared down at Ed's panting form, his eyes were glazed over with lust and slitted slightly, he moaned Envy's name causing Envy to shiver slightly. _'But he does look so fuckable.'_

"Ed . . . are . . . are you sure that _you_ want this . . . ?" he asked breathlessly as he held himself back from just pounding him senseless into the bed, Ed looked up at him, eyes slightly less glazed and now holding a serious edge to them.

"Damnit Envy, of course I do . . . If I didn't . . . do you think that I'd let you . . . even if I really need to be fucked right now?" Envy sighed and lowered his head to rest slightly on Ed's shoulder.

"I just want to make sure that you wont regret this later . . . that you wont wish it'd never happened . . ."

"Ever since that day you kissed me three years ago, you are the only one I've ever wanted . . . the only one I've needed . . . I'll never regret anything we do together,"

Envy pushed himself up again and looked intently into Ed's eyes as if searching for something, he seemed to find what he was looking for because he leant down and recaptured Ed's lips in another kiss, but this one was gently and loving.

**Dark** _I feel wierd, that has to be the sappiest end of a chapter I've ever written, so corny too_

**Light**_ I liked it plus Ed and Envy finally get together again YAY!!!!!!!_

**Dark** _Hahaha true true, plus Ed finally got his fox ears and tail, I drew a picture of it as well, here's the URL if anyone wants to see __http://i114. I had to beg my dad to take a picture of it with his camera since I couldn't get hold of a scanner, when I do I'll probably change it and put the URL in a different chapter for you guy_

**Envy** _The warning dont forget the warning now so they wont have to check next chapter_

**Dark **_Ah yes, thanks Envy, the next chapter will be a full on lemon, so for those who dont wish to read it I advise not reading it, it's another cheesy ending as well, I'll tell you if I stick something important in it seeya next time hehe LEMON HERE WE COME YAY!!!!!!_


	5. Ishbal LEMON!

**Dark** _Well here it is, my first actual lemon, so read on you lucky people_

Envy quickly pulled away from the kiss and moved down his neck where he proceeded to nip and suck on the sensative spot under Ed's ear, he pulled back slightly to see a large hickey forming.

He let his tongue swirl downwards, quickly removing Ed's shirt and trouser's leaving him in his boxers, he gently traced his tongue over the scar seperating Ed's skin from his automail arm.

Ed moaned beneath his skillfull tongue (**Dark** _He's been alive for over 300 years he's got to have done this at some point or other hehe sorry_) as it worked it's way down his chest playfully avoiding his nipples.

"Ah . . . Envy . . . ah-stop-ah . . . stop teasing me . . ." Ed gasped.

"I want to hear you beg me for it . . ." Envy breathed out next to Ed's ear, relishing in the power he had over Ed and that only he could do it.

"Envy! Please!" Ed yelled, arching up with a moan as Envy once again avoided them, with a smirk he slowly traced his tongue up and around his right nipple as his hand gently pinched the other.

He listened to the moans Ed was giving off before suddenly enveloping the nipple in his mouth, he bit it lightly causing Ed to gasp before he groaned as Envy sucked hard on it.

Ed began to writhe about as Envy slowly did the same with the other side, Envy pushed down on Ed's waist, stilling Ed's movements as growled showing his dominance, Ed stopped writhing and lay there gasping for breath only to moan as Envy continued.

Envy swirled his tongue in circular movements down further on Ed's chest, he paused to dip his tongue into Ed's belly button before continuing down to the waistband of Ed's boxers where he dipped his tongue along and under the edge, holding down Ed's hips as he bucked helplessly.

"Tell me what you want Ed?"

"Envy please . . . ah . . . take me!" he gasped out, he gasped again as he felt Envy tear his boxers off, cold air rushing around his throbbing member.

Envy reached over to the bedside table and retrieved the lotion he kept there before starting to kiss up the insides of Ed's thighs.

Ed threw his head back and groaned as Envy licked up the underside of his cock, his tongue darting out and tasting the precum collected on the head.

_'I want more,'_ was all that ran through both of their heads before Envy quickly took all of Ed's cock into his mouth, he held down Ed's hips as he bucked at the suddenness and Ed screamed in ectasy.

"Oh God Envy!" he moaned as Envy slowly moved up and down teasing him still, Ed unable to hold on any longer let the burning sensation wash over him as he came, screaming Envy's name.

Envy swallowed everything he was given before moving back up and kissing Ed passionately, allowing him to taste himself.

While Ed was distracted he moved a damp hand down and slowly pushed against Ed's entrance, it slid in easily so he quickly added a second and third finger causing Ed to cry out at the slight pain and try to pull away.

Envy quickly kissed away the tears collecting at the edges of his eyes tenderly, before kissing down Ed's face, leaving a small chaste kiss on his lips he moved to his ear where he paused.

"Shh, relax Ed, it'll feel better if you relax, okay? If it hurts then tell me to stop and I will, but I promise you, it wont hurt for long, just relax, I love you" he whispered lovingly into Ed's ear, who whimpered quietly when Envy moved his fingers slightly.

Kissing him again Envy moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion to gently stretch Ed before beginning to probe him for that certain spot.

He knew when he had found it because Ed arched up into him a scream torn from his lips, only to flop back gasping for breath with small moans breaking his breaths as Envy continued to brush against the spot.

"Ahhh . . . Envy! . . ." he moaned as Envy stroked his prostrate a few more times before starting to thrust with his fingers, hearing Ed's moans Envy felt his resolve starting to crack so he leaned down to Ed's ear and entered a fourth finger as he started to thrust harder.

"Ed! I'm going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to sit down properly for weeks and I want to hear you scream my name as I do, untill you go hoarse," his only response was a strangled moan as he thrust harder, now certain Ed was ready he removed his fingers.

He sat back and quickly removed his clothes before placing Ed's left leg on his shoulder and his right around his waist, he hissed slightly at the cool steel against his shoulder before positioning himself at Ed's entrance.

He paused and waited for Ed to open his eyes, which they did slowly, when he was sure that he had Ed's full attention he slowly entered the tip of his own member into Ed, watching him intently to make sure he wasn't in any pain, when Ed suddenly pulled with his right leg causing Envy to slide all the way into Ed's warm depths, they both gasped, Envy at the feeling of Ed enfolding him fully and Ed at the slight pain that quickly dissappeared into pleasure as Envy's member brushed his prostrate.

Ed shifted his hips indicating his need for Envy to move, which he did readily, he drew back excrutiatingly slowly before slamming back in deeper, revelling in Ed's warmth, he released Ed's leg from his shoulder, which quickly wrapped round his waist as well, as he placed both his hands above Ed's shoulders bracing himself.

He withdrew again and, as he entered once more, he felt the wondrous throbbing passage caress his full length, it was too much to bear and he let go of all his concerns.

He dived in again and again with unrestrained abandon, hearing Ed's screams of pleasure only making him move faster and harder, sending him deeper into Ed.

When he felt himself reaching release Envy managed to move one of his hands down and grasped Ed's renewed erection, firmly pumping in time with his thrusts causing Ed's cries getting louder and more desperate as the pleasure mounted up inside him.

His hands were clawing their way up Envy's back, leaving occasional scratch marks, Envy hissed at the pain slightly before growling and leaning down he bit Ed's shoulder to which Ed responded in kind.

It didn't take long for them to both reach their limit and spill over the edge, Ed came first with a hoarse scream spilling himself all over his and Envy chests, he tightened around Envy who grunted and thrust harder into Ed before he too came coating Ed's insides with his seed.

They stayed in that position panting for breath before Envy slowly pulled out of Ed and collapsed next to him, breathing heavily.

Envy reached over and pulled Ed flush up against his chest as they lay panting for the breath they had lost.

Envy ran his fingers lovingly through Ed's hair slowly tracing his fingers over his fox ear, earning himself a sleepy purr.

"Love you Chibi,"

"Love you too, Palm Tree," they smiled sleepily before falling asleep in each others arms.

**Dark** _Aww my first lemon YAY! I'm so happy dances_

**Light** _While she dances I shall say that I hoped you enjoyed this brain child and if you wait for the next chapter more interesting things will happen, if you have any requests for something to happen then don't be reluctant in asking, 'cause we're reaching a writers block and it's going to hurt unless you can help us avoid it, thanks again lol_

**Dark **_LEMON LEMON LEMON, I HAVE DONE A LEMON! You shall all bow down before the mighty Dark, the great Lemon writer mwahahahahahaha hehe_


	6. Chimeara attack begins

**Dark** _I am so sorry for all the delays, my dad keeps banning me from the computer at home and I can't really access this site through school for a wierd reason, not sure what it is, but now hopefully I hope to manage to stay UNbanned hehe can't promise though_

**Light** _Yeah knowing you I reckon you'll be banned again pretty soon hehe SMACK ouch what was that for!!_

**Dark **_Ahem, as I WAS SAYING, I expect to be able to update soon and if any of you have any ideas for further chapters do tell please, I can feel a writers block approaching as I write this chapter hehe, anyway enjoy this latest installment of Heat and don't forget to review there is now an offer of free ice cream to all reviewers and flamers hehe_

**Light **_Are you going to tell them or shall I?_

**Dark** _Neither I think they should find out the surprises and if they figure it out or they think they know then they can review me the answer and I'll tell them next time hehe I'm so mean_

The next day as Ed lay asleep on the bed Envy sat in the window staring out at the city, drinking a cup of tea and wondering about the chimeara Dark and how he had known to come here.

As he sat there lost in his own mind he failed to notice the several figures watching him from various parts of the city around his house, all their eyes glinted in the rising sun as they glared at Envy's pale form.

To his left a pack of three wolves and a snake sat patiently watching him, to his right a hord of twelve rat-alligators sat in the shadows while two bat chimeara's hung from a nearby tree.

Four vulture chimeara circled in the sky along with an eagle-leopard cross, they were all waiting on their leader who stood at the house gates in a long duffel coat to hide the fact he was a chimeara, next to him crouched behind the wall was his accomplish, the leader growled angrily.

"We must get ahold of that boy he has, otherwise Dante and the others will not be pleased," he said to his companion, the sun reflecting off the small glasses he wore, his companion bowed his head respectfully as he answered

"Of course sir, but how do you propose we go about it?" he replied, his red blonde hair flowing around his face, showing his lion heritage, his murky amber eyes turned towards his leader.

"That will be the easy part Leo, the difficult part will be getting around the homunculi. Go tell the others, there will be a meeting in half an hour at the run down mines, now go," he said quickly, he watched as Leo bowed respectfully before bounding away to do as he was told.

Half an hour later the whole group of chimeara were sat around inside the mines tunnels waiting on their leader, who appeared quickly a manic grin across his face.

"Good, good, your all here," he rasped to the pack, upon which they all made their sounds of acknowledgement

"Alpha pack Light, Druid and Rogue here sir, Dark is still missing but presumed dead," the leader of the wolves stated somewhat sadly at the loss of his twin brother

"Ssssinissstra here ssssir," the snake hissed, languidly sat in a recess in the wall, her long blonde hair flowing around her face as her tongue briefly flickered out between her teeth, she closed her crimson eyes that showed her Ishbalan heritage and seemed to fall asleep as she relaxed.

"Horde Sewer sir, as here ordered sir," said the only rat-alligator capable of some speech

The two bats remained silent but a quick glance up confimed that they were present, the four vultures crowed their names repeatedly, announcing their prescence

"Reek, Havoc, Mercy, Dave! Reek, Havoc, Mercy, Dave! . . ."

The eagle stood and extended her golden wings before bowing regally, "Swift at your service as always my master,"

He nodded at her before motioning for Leo to explain the plan.

"Okay heres the run down, Light, Druid, Rogue, you guys are to lure the homunculi away from the target before engaging into a fight, don't get too close just prevent him from leaving, be carefull, he's dangerous and likely to kill one of you guys. Blinky, Screech. You two and Sinistra are to capture the target before transporting him to where the Sewer horde will be waiting three streets down at the sewer hole, they will then bring him to Swift at the eastern edge of New Ishbal, where she will take him to where our leader will tell her privately, this is so if any of you are captured there is no way you can reveal the targets destination. Understood so far?" he asked to the now silent room, the Alpha pack yipped excitedly and the bats screeched in joy. Sinistra opened an eye sleepily and nodded before seeming to fall asleep again, the Sewer Horde squeeked happily before Swift spoke up.

"What about the vultures and you? What will you be doing exactly?"

"Reek, Havoc and Merciless will be watching from the sky for anything that may hinder us, Dave will be watching for a signal that he will relay to Alpha to stop fighting and release the homunculi, I will be doing this," Leo smirked before closing his eyes and transforming his body slightly, he became much shorter and his hair turned blonde while his rusty coloured lion tail and ears changed to a dirty blonde fox tail and ears. When he had finished Light and Druid had to jump on Rogue to prevent him from jumping Leo

"It's the target let me at him, let me at him . . ." he whined before Leo spoke up again

"As you can see I will be using my new chamelion abilities to transform into the target so as to fool the homunculi and allow the Horde and Swift more time in escaping before he finally chases after you, also if the disguise is good enough I will try to infiltrate the military and follow on with a seperate plan, but that will be decided later, is everyone understood?" he asked as he reverted back to his original form, everyone nodded before slowly making their way out and heading for their places, when everyone was gone only Swift, Leo and the leader remained.

"Well done Leo, excellent work, now off you go and get ready, I must tell Swift where to go with the target, if the disguise is perfect send a letter to the usual address and I shall recieve it there, if not then come back here, now go." Leo nodded and quickly left the room, leaving Swift and the leader

"My lord, you honour me with this, I don't know how to thank you," Swift bowed deeply

"Don't thank me just yet, there are a few alterations that must be made to you genetic structure so that you are able to carry the target, your not strong enough at the moment, it will be painful,"

"Anything for you master, I am what you make of me and nothing more," the leader smiled and motioned for her to follow him further into the cave to where there was a hole in the ceiling

"When I make the changes you will not be able to change back to normal for some time, so we must do it now. Stand in the circle please Swift, this will be quick," Swift nodded and moved to stand in the centre, the leader knelt down and pressed both hands to the edge of the circle causing it to turn bright blue as it activated, Swift screamed as ripples of pain tore through her body as it changed, growing larger and more muscular.

It only lasted a couple of seconds but when the light faded Swift lay curled up in a giant mass of golden feathers in the centre of the circle, the leader approached her and knelt by her head

"Rest a while, but don't take too long Swift, you have to meet the Horde at the Eastern exit and take the target to Dante's mansion, you know where it is, it's the place you were born, take him there and then you can rest for as long as you want in which time you'll revert back to your normal form," he whispered before standing and leaving her alone in the light of the sun just coming over the brim of the hole in the mine ceiling.

As the chimeara's got into position Ed was only just waking up, he yawned and stretched languidly in bed before noticing Envy on the windowsill, with a small smile he slowly got out of bed and made his way up behind the green haired boy, who seemed to remain oblivious.

Just as Ed reached the windowsill, Envy turned with a smirk and grabbed him lightly around the waist before lifting him into his lap, with a small eep, and turning back to the window where they both stared at the rising sun in silence.

"Envy?" Ed murmered after a few minutes

"Hmm,"

"Why did you save me? Was it just for the sex, or is there a different reason?" he looked down at his hands waiting for Envy's answer

"Ed I . . . Ed? Look at me Ed, please," Envy asked, Ed slowly lifted his head and looked at Envy, who smiled reassuringly. "If it had just been for the sex do you think I would have said all the things I said last night? Would I have asked you if it was what you wanted if sex was all I was after?"

"No," he murmered in embarrassment, his face turning pink slightly

"Exactly, now stop worrying your cute little head over it, chibi," he said with a smile, ruffling Ed's hair and ears in the process

"Stop calling me that you Pa . . . " he didn't get to finish before Envy stopped him with a searing kiss.

"Don't think that makes you forgiven," Ed said when they pulled back for breath, Envy smirked and just kissed him again but with more intensity, when they next pulled back Ed was gasping for breath and his face was slightly flushed with swollen lips to match.

Before Ed could speak a large bang jolted them from their seats onto the bedroom floor, Envy quickly jumped back up to the window and looked out to see three forms at the end of his garden throwing things at the house, some of them making big explosions, he growled angrily.

"Ed? Stay here untill I get back, this won't take long," he said before leaping out of the open window and running to the three forms.

As soon as the three forms came into full view they grinned at Envy, showing their fangs and started to run away from the house while still throwing things at Envy to provoke him, it worked and he followed them through the streets and alleyways of New Ishbal until they stopped a good distance away from Envy's house

As soon as they figured they were far enough away they stopped in an alley and waited for Envy who turned up a few seconds later panting a little, they grinned as they realised their plan was going perfectly and that Envy still didn't suspect a thing, so they decided to have a little fun

"Well, well what do we have here Druid, a walking palm tree?" Light snickered

"I don't know Light, what do you think Rogue?" she answered, Rogue didn't answer but he started to giggle manically and began to circle Envy, Light and Druid moved back knowing how Rogue got when he was excited

"What do you want _chimeara's_?" Envy growled in displeasure, Druid smirked evilly in response

"Oh do you want a list?" she answered sarcastically. "Well let's see, Rogue here wants to play and we want to watch the show," she said with a cheeky grin, Envy smirked and crossed his arms haughtilly at them, Druid and Light stiffened at his confident display but Rogue just giggled more, ready to start

"I've already killed one of you, do you want more? Is that why you attacked my house?" Envy said angrily in response to Druid making fun of him, Druid growled angrily while Light paled slightly before frowning

"Oh really, then what was the name of the chimeara _you_ killed **homunculi**!!!" he hissed

Envy smirked at the reaction, "I think he said it was, . . . Dark," that was all he managed before Light jumped him with a roar of rage, Druid and Rogue joining soon after

Ed sat on the bed watching the window angrily while muttering under his breath about 'damn palm trees' and 'giving orders for no real reason' and 'it wasn't as if he was going to leave anyway' and the such, he got so riled up that he didn't even notice the door opening and three figures entering silently, the only thing to alert him was a small very high pitched sound sent by one of the bats to find their way before he suddenly found himself mesmerised by the swirling depths of Sinistra's crimson gaze

He stared into them for a couple more seconds before he suddenly went limp, Sinistra smirked as she wrapped him up with her sinewy snake body and let the two bats carry them out of the room and away to the rendevous point with the Horde.

**Dark** _Yay another chapter hehe, can you guess who yet hehe, plus there's another surprise of my own in the next chapter hehe_

**Light** _Your just being mean now but here goes, thanks to our reviewers . . ._


	7. The Get Away

**Dark** _As promised there is a surprise in this chapter for you, thanks to those of you who reviewed and told me how good you thought it was, I hope I can keep up the standards lol_

_**'What happened at the end of the last chapter'**_

_Ed sat on the bed watching the window angrily while muttering under his breath about 'damn palm trees' and 'giving orders for no real reason' and 'it wasn't as if he was going to leave anyway' and the such, he got so riled up that he didn't even notice the door opening and three figures entering silently, the only thing to alert him was a small very high pitched sound sent by one of the bats to find their way before he suddenly found himself mesmerised by the swirling depths of Sinistra's crimson gaze_

_He stared into them for a couple more seconds before he suddenly went limp, Sinistra smirked as she wrapped him up with her sinewy snake body and let the two bats carry them out of the room and away to the rendevous point with the Horde._

Blinky and Screech carried Sinistra and Ed low through the city between the buildings and in the shadows, they travelled in the opposite direction to Envy heading west to the sewer factory, over the town of the slowly waking New Ishbal, whenever someone seemed to spot them they were distracted by three screeching forms diving at them from behind, when they pulled back they revealed the three vultures, Havoc, Mercy and Reek.

Sinistra kept her eyes on Ed, not knowing how long her hypnosis would work on him, never having used it before, whenever Ed twitched or murmered something sleepily she tightened her hold and locked her eyes on his closed ones, but he never woke up just continued to move and murmer in his sleep, occasionally calling out Envy's name.

After about ten minutes of weaving in and out of the buildings they finally reached the sewer entrance, but not without a scratch, Blinky and Screech having hit some buildings along the way, causing scratches and such, they had even dropped Sinistra and Ed on a passing dog by accident, causing it to yelp in fear before being set upon by the three vultures.

When they did finally reach the sewer entrance, albeit scratched but intact, they found the ratigators waiting for them, squeeking nervously, the intelligent one stepped forward quickly.

"Good, on time you are, fast, target give to us and we go, time out running we are! Bird brains say fang boys gone crazy, time out running, faster," he said quickly before Sinistra interrupted.

"I'll have to come too, jusssst to make ssssure the target doessssn't wake and hurt your Horde, I'm not ssssure how long the hypnossssissss will work," she said smoothly, frowning in disgust at the Horde leaders lack of vocabulary, the ratigator frowned before nodding reluctantly and motioning to the Horde.

With a shrill squeek they swarmed around Sinistra and Ed before picking them up and making their way into the sewer, the two bats flying off to the shadows for some sleep.

The Horde moved quickly, running down passages in a matter of seconds, only pausing if they heard something then quickly moving on again, suddenly as they rounded a corner they had to stop as they noticed all the rubble in the tunnel, looking up they saw a large hole and four figures fighting over the top of it.

As they all stared at the hole Sinistra failed to notice Ed beginning to wake slightly, he blearily opened his eyes and got a perfect view of a snarling Envy lunging for the three wolf chimeara's above him, he gasped alerting Sinistra to his conciousness.

Above them Envy seemed to pause and sniff the air before he started to look around only to be stopped by Rogue lunging at him with a snarl, Druid poked her head into the hole and growled at them.

"Put him back to sleep and hurry up, now," she hissed before joining back into the fight sending Envy further away from the hole, Sinistra caught Ed's amber eyes with her own crimson ones again and he fell back into a dreamless sleep but not before she got a large whiff of the pheremones his body had released at the sight of his mate, because he was in heat for the next week he would do this everytime he saw his chosen mate after a time apart to attempt to renew their bond.

Sinistra managed to put him back to sleep but was slowly being overwhelmed by his scent, resting her head on his chest she breathed in more of it before seeming to make a sound between a purr and a hiss, this all happened while the Horde started back down the tunnel faster towards the eastern exit and Swift, none of them having gotten a whiff of Ed.

Meanwhile Leo had stayed behind after Sinistra and the two bats had taken Ed, looking around he decided it best to sit on the bed to wait for Envy to return, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in he once again morphed into Ed's form before opening his eyes with a smile.

"Well Envy, lets see how well you are at telling the real Ed from the fake," he smiled before laying backwards onto the bed, he breathed in deeply and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell! Ed's in heat?" he gasped, sitting up in surprise, leaning down he sniffed the bed more thoroughly and managed to deduce that Ed had already been claimed that night since the scent was still fresh, but Leo failed to realise his slight arousal at the hint of strong pheremones left by Ed it wasn't until he sat back on the bed did he realise his predicament.

It quickly escalated to a full on erection and he soon became uncomfortable in his clothes, so he quickly stripped them off, throwing them into a dark corner and layed back on the bed.

Reaching down with his hand he gently stroked it over his chest, closing his eyes with a small moan as they brushed over a nipple, not wanting to prolong it he moved his hand quickly to his erection and began to pump himself quickly.

The Horde turned right at the next crossroad of tunnels and found themselves stood outside the eastern wall in front of a large bundle of feathers, Sinistra lifted her head and blinked in the sudden light.

"Sssswift? Issss that you?" she asked, the bundle unfurled to reveal a swollen version of Swift's face, her features swollen and raw red as if newly healed, she nodded before raising herself to her full height, the Horde squeeked in fright and scampered away from Ed and Sinistra as Swift approached them, she gently took the two up in her front claws.

Using her back claws she sprang into the air and quickly sped off into the rising sun, away from New Ishbal and Envy, Ed whimpered in his sleep briefly before quieting as they got further away.

The fight between Envy, Druid, Rogue and Light had quickly escallated into a frenzy in Light's rage at Envy, who quickly realised that he was slightly out-matched against them.

After flipping over the hole made by him throwing Druid at the ground, they all paused, Envy on the far side of the hole with the three chimeara's on the other, all panting slightly from exertion.

Light had a long gash down the left side of his face, Rogue was limping slightly and Druid was wavering on the spot, her ears drooping from exhaustion, Envy himself hadn't escaped unscathed either, he had several cuts and bruises over his body and was leaning to one side, he sighed in resignation.

"I never thought I'd have to use this again, but you give me no choice," he panted.

Light and Rogue stared at him with a frown while Druid shook her head slightly to bring it back into focus.

"Wot 'xactlee ar' 'ou on 'bout?" she said dizzily and with a slight slur.

Envy grinned and clapped his hands together in a simialr manner to Ed, and slowly moved to a kneeling position.

"I haven't used this power in about three hundred years, so I might be a little bit rusty," he said in mock apology before slamming his hands into the ground, there was a brief blue explosion before three green sparks rushed towards the three chimeara, exploding from the ground in the form of bars as identical cages appeared over all three of them.

"Alchemy? But your an homunculi, you can't use alchemy by yourself," Light shouted incredulously, wrapping his clawed hands around the bars and testing their strength.

Envy smirked, "When your the son of Hohenheim _and_ Dante, two very powerful alchemists in their own right, you have this nack for the skill, even though I'm an homunculi. You see Hohenheim wanted to surprise my mother Dante so messed about, but then he fell in love with someone else so Dante never found out," he smirked before he stood and stared at them for a few seconds more then turning and leaving.

Just as he turned the corner of the alley, a large vulture with crossed eyes landed on top of Druids cage, "DAVE!! Stop fighting, stop fighting!! Rargh!! Dave!!" he scrawked, Druid growled and using what remained of her strangth lunged at him through the bars, causing them to snap under their combined pressure.

Rogue in a claustrophobia induced craze lunged at the bars facing Lights cage and crashed through them both easily before he sat panting from over exertion, Light slowly stepped out of the remnants of his cage and glared at where Envy had left, with a small growl he turned on his back heels on walked away from the alley, Rogue following obediantly at his heels.

They had turned the corner before realising Druid wasn't with them so they ran back only to find her sprawled on the floor in a pool of her own blood, Dave stood over her, waiting for her to die so he could eat her, Light growled and lunged at the vulture who quickly flew off with a squwark of fright.

Light moved closer to Druids gasping form and knelt by her side sadly, reaching forward he gently moved a lock of her deep brown hair from her face, to which she responded by blinking sleepily and trying to focus on Lights face.

"I don't think I can make it, go on without me," she whispered, Light snorted in disbelief before gently lifting her onto his back and standing

"We've already lost one member of Alpha, we're not loosing another, hang on Druid," he said calmly before he and Rogue ran back in the direction of the mines.

Envy quickly got back to his house and jumped in through the window only to see Ed laying back on the bed, writhing and gasping in pleasure as he jerked himself off, Envy stood staring wide-eyed at the scene before him in amazement before he suddenly grinned devilishly and moved towards the bed with intent.

When he reached the side of the bed he slowly moved over the figure of Ed, who seemed oblivious to his prescense, and effectively removed Ed's hand and replaced it with his own, causing Ed to give a loud moan of pleasure and buck his hips beneath him.

"Tch, tch Ed, why didn't you wait for me," he said in mock anger, Ed just moaned and mewled underneath him as he increased his speed, Leo (Ed if your confused) only just manged to remember that it was Envy he was with as he moaned his name out loud.

"Envy!" he yelled as he came in the homunculi's hand, laying back panting he smiled as Envy moved to lay beside him, now naked as well.

Envy turned to lay on his side and pulled Ed up against his chest before slowly falling asleep, Ed grinned gleefully at the success of the switch before also succumbing to sleep.

It was a haggered and thoroughly battered group that returned to the mines later that morning, the leader stood there waiting for them with a small girl, she had long brown hair and piercing violet eyes with what appeared to be a tattoo of a red snake eating itself around a wierd triangle shape on the back of her left hand.

Ignoring her they concentrated on their leader who was smiling at them all weirdly.

Team Aplha had just reached the edge of the cave when their screams reached them, eyes widening in panic Rogue ran down an abandoned side tunnel with Druid on his back, he was quickly followed by Light who limped behind a rock near the entrance and waited.

Sure enough a couple of seconds later their leader and the strange woman slowly walked past, talking to each other.

"So, your chimeara's have done their purpose, are you sure that was all of them?" the woman said in an authorotive tone.

"Of course Greed my dear, the Alpha team was sent to distract Envy, they should be dead by now as their other member Dark was, and Sinistra is with Swift, who will die on arrival and Leo is doing his job, just as you planned my dear," the leader hummed happily before they rounded a corner and left Light's earshot.

Light waited a couple of more seconds before moving further down into the tunnel to where Rogue and Druid were.

"We my friends are royally fucked, the leader has betrayed us and killed the others, he thinks we're dead already so won't be looking for us, do you think you can hang on until nightfall Druid?" Light said quietly

Druid nodded slowly before leaning further against Rogue, "I just want to sleep, but I know I shouldn't," she whispered. "Can you tell me a story Light, like you and Dark used to when we were little?"

Light smiled, "Of course sis, anything for you. Once upon a time in a sandy kingdom a young princess lay in a cave, wounded by a beast . . ."

Meanwhile Swift had managed to fly across the deserts of Ishbal and was flying in the path of the sun to keep out of sight of the waking habitants of the ground below as she flew over Resembool and headed towards Central.

Sinistra having worn her hypnotic abilities out on putting Ed back to sleep three more times during the flight had removed her arms and torn the edge of his shirt lustily before managing to calm herself before gagging and blindfolding Ed, now he lay in their arms growling angrily at them through the cloth in his mouth.

"Itssss usssslessss trying to talk with that thing in your mouth Fox, you may assss well give up, we're nearly there," Sinistra hissed by his ear as she cuddled further into his shoulder from her position, looking past his fluttering hair she saw the city of Central approaching fast on the horizon, with a sigh she saw where they were to land on the outskirts by a large abandoned mansion.

Swift tilted her giant wings to the side as she prepared to land but as she lowered herself to where her front claws were only about ten feet from the floor she suddenly tipped forward face first into the fastly moving sand below, her neck snapped on impact as she rolled the rest of the way, stopping directly at the feet of a tall woman with long brown hair, Sloth.

"Excellent, you're right on time Sinistra, now if you'll release my son I'll take him from you and my friend Gluttony here will escort you to your room," she said with a smile, a large man moving up beside her with a grin and a flash of gingery hair on his large head.

Sinistra released Ed reluctantly and watched as he automatically rolled away from her and tried to get up, only to be stopped by Sloth's long watery arms surrounding him.

"She's all yours Gluttony, make sure not to spill anything," she smiled sweetly before turning and walking away, Gluttony grinned and giggled gleefully before pouncing on Sinistra and biting into her arm, making her give off a deafening scream, which was quickly silenced by Gluttony taking a bite through her neck.

As Gluttony ate Sinistra, Sloth made her way to the mansion in front of her, while talking to Ed.

"There's some people here who really want to see you, I think you'll be happy to see them as well, Edward," Ed just struggled harder in her arms and let out a small whimper as she carried him further into the house and away from freedom, he let out a louder whimper of pain as his heart seemed to try and reach out to his mate but was having a hard time reaching him, tears formed at his eyes as he struggled uselessly and the mansion got closer with each step Sloth took.

**Dark** _I'm gonna be mean again and leave it at a sort of cliff hanger_

_1. Will Ed be saved from evil's clutches?_

_2. Whats the matter with Druid and will she survive?_

_3. How long will it take Envy to realise his Ed is a fake and to save the real one?_

_4. Who is the leader of the chimeara gang?_

_5. Who is the new Greed?_

_6. What'll happen between the flight from New Ishbal to Swift's destination?_

_You can review and give your own answers to these question if you like, if not then you'll have to wait for later chapters hehe, thanks for reviewing guys, they're well appreciated, the idea's are great keep them coming hehe_


	8. Revealed

**Dark **_Okay here are the questions and if the answers are in this chapter, which they should be he he, they'll be shown at the bottom for you_

_1. Will Ed be saved from evil's clutches?_

_2. What's the matter with Druid and will she survive?_

_3. How long will it take Envy to realise his Ed is a fake and to save the real one?_

_4. Who is the leader of the chimeara gang?_

_5. Who is the new Greed?_

_6. What'll happen between the flight from New Ishbal to Swift's destination?_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_**What happened at the end of the last chapter?**_

_**"There's some people here who really want to see you, I think you'll be happy to see them as well, Edward," Ed just struggled harder in her arms and let out a small whimper as she carried him further into the house and away from freedom, he let out a louder whimper of pain as his heart seemed to try and reach out to his mate but was having a hard time reaching him, tears formed at his eyes as he struggled uselessly and the mansion got closer with each step Sloth took.**_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Envy sharply woke with a gasp, clutching his chest as a sharp pain seemed to strain at his heart, he looked around frantically for the cause but found none and the pain slowly dimmed to a dull throb, with a small gasp of exhaustion he leaned back against the headboard and looked down at the boy by his side, he smiled at first but it quickly turned into a small frown as he noticed certain things that weren't right, but he was distracted by the form waking up blearily, so he reattached the smile to his face as Ed stared up at him.

"Morning sleepy head," he grinned, Ed smiled and sat up slowly before getting up and heading to the bathroom without so much as a word to Envy, who smirked in triumph.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Light and Rogue sat in the tunnel crying over the pale form of Druid who lay breathing harshly in Light's arms.

"Plea . . . please Light . . . how does . . . the . . . story end?" she begged between gasp for breath

"The princess, surrounded by those who loved her . . . was able to pull through her horrific injuries and was better again in no time, she even went out to play with her friends the next day, and they all lived happily ever after," he said quietly, tears tracking down his face, Rogue howled suddenly in sadness, which was answered by a voice shouting in reply.

A man with a cross shaped scar across his face turned the corner and froze at the sight of the three chimeara's, Light was the first to speak and he practically begged as he did so.

"Please sir! Help my sister, she dying, we don't know what to do!" he cried out desperately, Scar just stood there before Rose rushed around the corner, she gasped at the sight in shock and ran straight to the chimeara's sides.

With practised precision she removed what remained of Druid's shirt and looked at the large unseen gash across Druid's stomach, Rose pulled from the bag by her side a satchel of herbs and sprinkled them into the wound where they sizzled slightly, Druid gave a small cry of pain but clenched her teeth determinedly.

Rose did this a few more times before pulling out a needle and some thick thread, she slowly began to stitch the wound closed until all that was left was a strange gash held together by straining stitches, Rose turned to Scar's still frozen form as the stitches started to sizzle too.

"Scar, you'll have to use the stone, the stitches won't hold and she'll die otherwise, her pups too," she said seriously, Light jolted out of his frantic watching of Druid to Rose before finally settling his gaze on Rogue who looked as equally shocked as Light.

"But how do we know they aren't the killers? Those pups may do just as they did," he glowered, but was stopped by Rose's stern gaze.

"Don't even think about it Scar, now you get over here and heal her, you know I can't use alchemy," she practically growled angrily, to which Scar hurried to her side and reached into his side pocket.

From his pocket he pulled out a ring with a small red stone set in the top, placing it gingerly onto his right metal hand he took in a deep breath before starting to scratch a circle into the same hand with his other auto mail arm, when satisfied he placed the hand over the wound and closed his eyes, ignoring Druids hiss at the coldness of his hands.

"Oh merciful god who shapes us all, please allow this wound be healed so that a mother may live to raise her children, protect this wound from the diseases of death and guide this . . . person so that they shall be healed," he incanted, his hand glowing a faint blue and red as the stone amplified his power, as he watched the wound began to knit itself back together again.

Druid's breathing evened out and she sighed in relief as the pain subsided and she let herself fall into a peaceful sleep as Scar continued to repeat his chant until the wound was fully healed, upon which he sat back panting from exertion, sweat dripping from his face.

He removed the ring and replaced it into his pocket before turning to the other two chimeara who looked relieved that Druid was still breathing.

"So was it you three who were killing people around here?" he asked tiredly, Light turned from staring at his sister to Scar.

"No, it was my brother, Dark. We were ordered to track down and find a blonde boy of the age of 17 before yesterday, I was situated in Central, Rogue here was in Resembool, Druid was in Liore and Dark was sent to New Ishbal, because of this separation we all faced our problems, because we're a pack we've never been seperated for long and the strain took it's toll on us, I suffered highly from fear of dark places, always sleeping beneath the lights on the street, Rogue suffered from Claustrophobia and Druid was struck down by a fear of too many people, but we suspected that Dark suffered the most. Because we never saw him we think he may have suffered from loneliness and therefore gone crazy enough to attack people, we were later told that the target had arrived in New Ishbal and we were to make our way here, Druid was first with me and Rogue closely behind, we met up with the rest of our group of chimeara's and were given instructions to capture the target, we never learned his name but that he had golden blonde hair and gold eyes. Our group, the Alpha pack we call ourselves, were to distract a homunculi called Envy, we learned that he had killed my brother Dark . . . he hadn't stood a chance . . . he'd only turned into a chimeara two months ago . . ." Light started to sob as the reality of the situation crashed into him, Rogue moved over and placed a comforting arm around his shoulder while Scar leaned back and frowned.

"Golden hair and eyes? But that sounds like . . . ED!" he gasped, he was about to jump to his feet but was stopped by Rose placing a hand on his shoulder

"We should take, Druid is it? We should take Druid somewhere warm so she can rest better, we can check on Ed after, I'm sure he'll be fine, we both know he's strong," she said soothingly, Scar sighed and nodded before turning to the two chimeara in front of him

"I trust you, well we'd better get you out of these mines before any of them collapse, we had heard a scream hence why we had come to investigate," he sighed before standing and moving to lift Druid, Rose by his side

"Well lets get going you two," he said before proceeding to walk out of the mine

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Ed glared at the smiling form in front of him, his ears flattening against his head in frustration as he tried to mumble something through his gag at them, the form blinked curiously at Ed, giving him a good view of the oreborus on her left eye, her short light brown hair framed her face as she tilted it to one side, reaching out she ran a finger across his ear causing him to shudder involuntarily before she suddenly grasped the cloth of his gag and removed it.

"Who and what are you?" she asked as soon as it was gone, Ed blinked in surprise

"I'm Edward, I'm an alchemist," he said in surprise, he knew who she had been but now he wasn't so sure, she smiled

"Um if your an alchemist then why do you have ears and a tail? The other alchemists I've seen don't, oh and I'm Pride by the way, I've been a homunculi for two years now, apparently I used to be a thief called Psiren and I was captured and put in jail where I contracted something called Fossil disease from the occupant next door. I don't remember after that," she smiled

"Pride stop boring the hostage with your stories," a voice sounded from behind them, Pride moved slightly as she turned around gave Ed a good view of the woman in the doorway, he snarled angrily

"Sloth," he spat in disgust, Sloth just smiled at him

"Hello Edward, how are you doing?" she said happily

"I'd be much better if you let me go," he hinted angrily starting to struggle against his bonds again, Sloth just smiled but before she could say anything she was interrupted by Pride speaking

"Um, Sloth, why does he have ears? And a tail?" she asked curiously, poking Ed's ears to which he shook his head trying to escape her touch

"Pride, stop that at once, Edward here is a chimeara, and he's also our guest, so why don't you show him around before putting him in the spare room next to yours, I'm sure your capable of looking after him aren't you?" Sloth said lazily, not even waiting for a reply she turned and appeared to glide away, Pride turned and smiled at Ed

"Ohh a guest, we've not had one of them since Dante wanted a new host, come on I'll show you around," she said happily, breaking the ropes around his legs before grasping the piece of rope connected to those around his upper half, she then yanked him to his feet and proceeded to drag him out of the room, he stumbled slightly before finding his footing and following her as she happily began to tell him about the house

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

While Ed was in the shower Envy pulled on a pair of black trousers and a black tank top, similar to what Ed wore when he first arrived but with a giant red oreborus on the back of the shirt and the front had the words "Yes I know I look good, and if you don't like it stop staring!" on the front. He had just finished getting some boots on when Ed left the bathroom, his hair in a thick braid down his back, Envy smiled and walked towards Ed and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Ed moaned into the kiss and quickly responded to Envy's tongue questing against his lips, only to have Envy pull back and stare at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ed?" he asked calmly, Ed frowned in mock confusion at Envy's words.

"Envy what are you talking about, I'm Ed," Envy smirked

"Okay then, tell me what happened on the night I saved you, right before I left?" Ed silently cursed to himself before grudgingly morphing back into his original form, his red hair falling around his face like a mane and his murky gold eyes staring at Envy.

"How did you know I wasn't Ed?" he smirked while moving back away from Envy

"Many things, for one Ed is better looking and has an auto mail arm and leg, something you forgot, and he'd have moaned at me for kissing him right after the shower saying I needed to get a wash or something like that. So who are you really and where is Ed?" he growled angrily this time

"My name is Leo, and I don't know where Ed is, the basis of this plan was that only the final carrier would know and they picked him up last night at the Eastern exit, just as our leader planned, so you can hurt me all you want I can't tell you," he smirked again in satisfaction, Envy smirked as well

"Oh don't worry I will hurt you, and firstly your going to tell me who your leader is and who their leader is, because I don't think some human could come up with this themselves, and then we're going to go and visit someone," he said evilly, Leo took a step back in fright before Envy lashed out and grasped him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, he reached down and grasped one of Leo's fingers before bending it back with a resounding crack, Leo gave a small cry.

"Who is you leader?" Envy snarled, Leo shook his head resolutely to which Envy snapped the rest of the fingers on his left hand and then the wrist before moving to his other hand

"Don't make me ask again," he growled threateningly but Leo just glared back at him before spitting in his face, Envy quickly snapped all the bones in Leo's right hand and wrist before suddenly lashing out and kicking him between the legs, letting him fall to the floor in the process, he then gave Leo a good kick to the ribs before crouching down and grasping a handful of Leo's hair and lifting his head from the floor

"I don't like to be lyed too so you'll tell me the truth or I'll make you wish that I'll kill you," he growled, Leo gave a small whimper at the promise of more pain before shakily speaking

"Our Leader is Shou Tucker, he created us chimeara, please don't hurt me anymore," Leo pleaded

"And who does he take his orders from, I'm guessing your his favourite since he gave you this job," Envy said with a smirk

"I never met her personnally . . . but he mentioned her name once . . ." Leo whimpered, pausing when Envy tightened his grip on his hair

"Don't skirt the question, just tell me who she is," he said calmly, while secretly he was fearing the next few words Leo might say

"He said she was called Dante, but he also mentioned someone called Sloth and Wrath too, he said they'd given him his dream, or something like that, please let me go," he whimpered to Envy's frozen form, the plea jerked Envy out of it and he frowned

"No," he slammed his head against the ground, effectively knocking him unconscious, scooping up Leo's figure Envy walked to the window and jumped out, heading to where Ed stayed his first night in Ishbal.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Scar, Rose and the Alpha pack had made it back to their house and we're placing Druid in the spare room while listening to Light and Druid explain the plan.

"As we've already said, our group was to distract the homunculus Envy, who Ed had been taken by the night before, while Sinistra, a snake chimeara and two bat chimeara's went in and took, Ed did you say? They then travelled to the southern sewer entrance where the Horde, a disgusting swarm of rat/alligator chimeara's waited, they then took Ed to the Eastern exit where Swift our strongest flyer waited to take them somewhere else, Druid here should know, she has good hearing and we sort of tried to eavesdrop," he blushed at the end, Scar frowned as he processed this information.

"So your saying that the homunculus known as Envy had Ed?" he asked, Light nodded but no one managed to say anything before the door burst open to reveal Envy and a bound Leo over his shoulder.

"We need to talk," he growled angrily before dumping Leo onto the floor.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

**Dark** _Okay there good as any to stop, I've stopped because my thought banks are running on empty at the moment but I think I have some more idea's now so don't worry, hope you like this installment_

_1. Will Ed be saved from evil's clutches? __**Hmmm maybe next time lol**_

_2. What's the matter with Druid and will she survive? __**Okay this was answered, she had a gash across her stomach and yes she will survive her pups too, which makes a new question 2. Whose are Druid's pups?**_

_3. How long will it take Envy to realise his Ed is a fake and to save the real one? __**It didn't take long did it, but then again Envy is smarter than he looks**_

_4. Who is the leader of the chimeara gang? __**Yep answered it was Shou Tucker, but if your smart you might have already guessed that so well done to you**_

_5. Who is the new Greed? __**Maybe next chapter hehe**_

_6. What'll happen between the flight from New Ishbal to Swift's destination? __**Not much happened there I think I actually answered this last chapter as well**_

_So thats those answered so thers only these left for you to answer_

_1. Will Ed be saved?_

_2. Who are Druid's pups?_

_3. Who is the new Greed?_

_Find out next chapter I promise_

_Thanks for reading now please press the button below and review for me PLEASE!!!_


	9. Rescue part 1

**Dark** _Okay here's the next instalment, faster than normal hopefully because I have lots of ideas for this story, oh and as a little tad bit of new on the side, I've passed my driving practical test yay, finally no more driving lesson distractions woot! So I'll be able to update faster hopefully_

_Well the questions from last chapter are;_

_1. Will Ed be saved?_

_2. Who is the father of Druid's pups?_

_3. Who is the new Greed?_

_These should be answered for you this episode hehe if not then check the bottom of the page for them_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_**Re-cap of events**_

_**"So your saying that the homunculus known as Envy had Ed?" he asked, Light nodded but no one managed to say anything before the door burst open to reveal Envy and a bound Leo over his shoulder.**_

_**"We need to talk," he growled angrily before dumping Leo onto the floor.**_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Scar jumped up and lunged instinctively at him but Envy just stepped out of the way, allowing Scar to fall out of the doorway, which closed behind him, Rose was the first to speak.

"I'm guessing your Envy?" she said curiously to which Envy nodded, that's when, he noticed the three chimeara

"What are they doing here?" he asked suspiciously, the form at his feet groaned and began to sit up but Envy gave him a swift kick in the side, upon which he stopped moving again

"This lady here healed our member that you nearly killed, and for that we're going to help them find the one they call Ed," Rogue said acidly at him, Envy smiled happily

"That's okay then, because I'm doing the exact same thing. Rose do you think Scar will still try to kill me if I let him back in?" he asked to the kneeling Rose, she shrugged

"I don't know but if you let him in, I'll explain if you'd like?" she asked to which he nodded and opened the door to reveal a fuming Scar

"What are you doing here homunculi?" he growled

"He's looking for Edward, just like us," Rose said quickly as Envy moved and sat down next to the three homunculi, Scar frowned at him suspiciously

"Really? And why would you be doing that Envy? I thought you hated Ed?"

"Not anymore, you see yesterday he was attacked by these guys' 'friend' and it was me that stopped him, Ed was unconscious and I took him to my house, I just want to make sure he's okay," he said dismissively, to which Light scoffed and mumbled something that sounded like 'Liar.'

"Do you know differently Light?" Rose asked, Light nodded

"He's right in saying that he saved Ed and took him back to his house, but he forgot to mention that he and Ed stayed up all night . . ." he grinned devilishly at Envy's slightly flushed form, Scar and Rose turned to Envy in shock but he spoke before they could ask him the obvious

"You'll have to ask Ed, I'm saying nothing about it. Now are we going to get him back or not?" he glared questioningly, Scar nodded before jumping as the bundle moaned again

"Envy? What is that?" Envy just smirked and turned to the two awake chimeara

"These two should know, after all he's a fellow chimeara," he grinned evilly, Scar moved towards the bundle and slowly removed the cloth covering it's face to reveal a mop of dirty blonde hair and slowly fell apart to reveal a pair of dark amber eyes.

"Ed?" Scar said uncertainly but Envy swiftly moved beside him and gave the figure another kick, upon which the golden hair reverted back to red and the eyes shut in pain as he groaned through his gag

"It's not Ed, although he keeps trying he never gets it right," Envy turned to the chimeara behind him. "Recognise him?" he asked with a grin

"Yeah that's Leo our leader's favourite . . ."

"Aha I knew he was the favourite, being given the 'easy' job as it were, pity it didn't work for long," Envy said gleefully he blushed slightly when Light and Rogue glared at him for interrupting. "Sorry," he mumbled

"He was our leader's favourite chimeara, his greatest success, a lion and chameleon perfectly merged together with a human, Shou Tucker's greatest triumph he was called," Light spat, Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Tucker kept mumbling about if he succeeded then he'd be given the one thing he desired above all, someone called Nina, but we all thought he was crazy . . ." he was interrupted by Leo giving off an angry mumble through his gag, there was a sudden tearing noise and the gag fell away revealing large fangs

"Don't call Leader crazy, he's a brilliant man, he made you and he can destroy you, filthy wolf vermin," he spat at them, Envy growled in warning but was beaten by a pale brown blur that kicked Leo to the other side of the room.

Envy turned to see Rogue and Light still sat staring at the figure behind him, turning again he saw Druid crouched on the floor angrily, growling darkly at Leo's broken form.

"Useless Lion crap," she hissed venomously before standing and turning and walking to within inches of Envy. "If you want to save this Edward then you'll need to go to Central, I don't know where he is exactly but I overheard that Sowing Life bastard telling Swift where to go, something about Dante's mansion," she growled, Envy's eyes darkened and he nodded grimly before turning and stalking out the door

Light and Rogue ran to Druid's side and hugged her tightly to which she smiled and hugged them back

"Oh we're so glad you're safe Druid," Light mumbled into her shoulder, Rogue just stood there with tears falling down his face slowly, Druid smiled happily

"And we're happy I'm okay too, at least Dark will live on in his kids and you'll be an uncle Light," she said happily, Light just smiled even wider as he hugged her again happily.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Envy ran through the streets of New Ishbal, morphing into the form of a fast flying bird and setting to the skies, he didn't concentrate on anything except getting to his destination fast, and before they did too much to his precious Ed.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Ed stumbled as he was finally pushed into the room he'd be staying in, it was indeed next to Pride's but it was on it's own floor with no other room and it was above Pride's room with no other rooms above it, Pride smiled happily as she walked in after Ed only to walk into his back as he froze at the familiar smells that lingered in the air of the room, setting his heightened senses into overdrive.

His ears pricked up and his tail stiffened as he surveyed the room, Pride grinned and stepped around him staring at the room in wonder.

"Wow, you know I've never actually been in this room, its previous occupant wasn't that hospitable,"

"And who was the previous occupant?" Ed asked expectantly, his eyes darting around the room frantically, taking in the single large window, the king size bed and en suite, he looked at the large dressing table but found nothing to betray the identity of the previous owner

"Oh it was Envy, didn't I tell you? Oh well, now you know, I'll leave you to investigate for yourself," she grinned before turning and shutting the door, Ed stood where he was and listened as he heard the lock turn in the door and Psiren's footsteps walk down the hall.

When he was sure she was gone he gritted his teeth and managed to manoeuvre his hands closer together, quickly clapping them he transmuted his automail arm into a blade and cut through the ropes around his wrists, shifting slightly he managed to slice through the ropes around his upper body, but caught himself in the process.

With a hiss he lifted his arm and stared at the long gash he had made in himself, satisfied that it wasn't life threatening he rubbed his wrists and took a few steps forward.

He approached the bed first and allowed the scent of Envy to wash over him, the only welcome and familiar thing the whole time he had been there, during the 'tour' he had seen Lust, Sloth, Wrath, the new Gluttony who was a fat man with a large mop of ginger hair, and he had frozen when he had briefly caught sight of, who Pride said, was the new Greed.

He had seen a young girl of the age of nine and with long brown hair, he had called out the name Nina to which she stiffened briefly before running away quickly, he had sighed and kept moving when the rope became taut.

Now he found himself lying on Envy's bed curled around the pillow comfortingly, looking to the window he felt tears track down his face at the thought of not managing to escape this time.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

**2 Weeks later!**

Mustang was awoken from his light sleeping by the telephone ringing right next to his head, he groaned and sloppily picked up the handset and brought it to his ear.

"What is it?" he grumbled, wiping a hand over his face, as the voice on the other end spoke he froze and his eyes widened in shock

"I'll be right over," he said quickly before slamming the phone back down and running out the door, grabbing his coat along the way, he speed walked down the corridors of Central headquarters as fast as his still sleepy legs would take him, pulling on a pair of alchemic gloves just in case.

He made it to the detaining room and slammed the doors open, causing everyone inside to freeze what they were doing, except for the figure in the large room behind a pane of 12 inch thick glass, who was yelling and screaming and throwing himself at the walls and the glass

"Where did you pick him up?" Roy barked out to the nearest soldier who quickly stood, knocking his chair over, and saluted

"We picked him up on the outskirts of town sir, he was barely conscious it seemed he had run along way sir," he answered while staring at a spot above Roy's left ear.

"At ease, let me talk to him," he said with a tone of authority, everyone saluted and yelled, "Yes sir!" before a phone was placed in front of him, picking it up he heard it start to connect then ring.

The form in the room froze as a ringing sounded, looking around they spotted the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Major Roy Mustang which homunculi am I addressing?" the voice said

"Envy, look you really have to let me go otherwise your precious Fullmetal Alchemist is in real grave danger, more than he's ever been before . . ." he pleaded turning towards the window frantically, showing Roy the mussed hair, mud streaked face and dishevelled appearance

"That's not possible Envy, you are a wanted homunculi and are to be killed on sight, the only reason you are here is because we weren't sure of your intentions, as it appears they involve finding a certain Fullmetal Alchemist, and because of your recent history with him we suspect that you wish to harm him . . ." Roy started but was interrupted by Envy screaming

"NO!! DAMNIT!! Why would I warn you that he's in grave danger only to go and hurt him myself, you idiot! He was captured by the other six homunculi two weeks ago, I've just run all the way from New Ishbal to save him only to have your stupid military lock me in here!! Now let me OUT!!" he yelled angrily before throwing the phone at the window, giving a sadistic smirk when it chipped the glass

Roy frowned at the fuming homunculi who yelled something at him through the glass, it looked suspiciously like 'arse-hole', standing Roy walked towards the door to the room and with a nod to the soldier stood there he entered the room hand held in front of him ready to snap.

"Now Envy, what do you mean the other six homunculi? Aren't you a part of them as well?" Roy asked as soon as the door closed behind him, Envy sighed in frustration and slumped in one of the remaining seats at the small table

"Look I've not been with them for over 3 years now, okay? Let's just say I got bored of their constant want of the 'philosopher's stone'," he ground out shooting Roy a look. "Can I go, please, I'm the only one who can save him and the longer you keep me here the more chance that he's dead," he said frantically

"Not until we're sure that you're not lying . . ." he started but was interrupted by Envy's scream of anger, he watched as Envy threw the table towards the wall quickly followed by the chair, he stalked towards Roy before stopped right in front of him, practically nose to nose with the Flame Alchemist

"If you don't let me out then I can't be responsible for my actions," he growled out in warning, Roy just scowled and raised his hand in front of him threateningly. "Oh stop it Mustang, you really think that scares me? Try doing this," he raised his own hand and snapped his fingers, the wall with the glass window in blew up behind them from the force of the explosion, Roy's hand dropped, as did his mouth, as he stared in shock at the damage done to the wall

"How . . . but you can't . . . alchemy . . . " he stuttered in shock

"Don't try to stop me," Envy growled out before jumping through the window and running past the shocked officers, he ran out the door and realised he had no clue as to where he was, so he began to look for the nearest window, which weren't hard to come by in such a big facility.

He opened the window and dropped to the floor, raising hid head he saw the gates of the facility before him so started to run for them, he was nearly to them when a large wall rose from the ground, turning he saw Armstrong stood there with Mustang by his side, the latter panting slightly from having to run out the building

"I'm warning you alchemists, don't try to keep stopping me, or you'll regret it," he growled loudly, Mustang just raised his hand and sent a ball of flames towards him but with a twist he jumped upwards managing to reach the lip of the wall, so throwing out his hand he caught the edge and pulled himself the rest of the way up, he looked down at Roy and Armstrong, sneered then turned and jumped off of the other side, proceeding to run down the streets of Central towards Dante's mansion.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

In the two weeks that Ed had stayed at the mansion he had never left the room, food having been brought up by Lust or Pride and taken away again when he had finished, in his boredom he had taken to clearing out Envy's room seeing what the homunculi had collected through his 300 years in Asteris.

He had found several items of clothing from old era's and some from more modern times, mainly black tank tops and trousers which were slightly too long for Ed but he didn't complain, he had worn these when his others were taken to be washed, in his exploration he had found a picture of himself asleep peacefully under Envy's pillow, it looked as if it had been taken while he had been in Liore, on the first night there when nothing had gone wrong yet, Ed smiled at it before putting it back and yawning.

He shivered as he felt a warm flush creep through his body, he had been having them constantly for the past two weeks and each time his thought instantly turned towards Envy and he moaned in loss before collapsing on the bed and falling into a deep sleep.

When Greed went to the room Ed was staying in she saw him asleep on the bed peacefully, moving to stand beside it she grinned down at him before dumping the bucket of ice water she had brought with her on top of him, he sat up spluttering quickly and fell off of the other side of the bed.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled, sitting up and glaring over the bed, but it froze on his face when he saw who stood there. "Nina?"

"No, my name is Greed, only papa can call me Nina, I've been told to bring you downstairs, so lets go," she said angrily, as if she deemed herself higher than doing small errands, she produced rope from her pocket and walked around the bed to Ed's frozen form, she quickly wrapped it around his wrists before smirking and dragging him to his feet.

"Let's go chimeara," she said with a smirk, Ed didn't answer but followed quietly, looking at his feet with his ears flattened backwards in dismay, he didn't recognise the path they took but they ended up outside in what appeared to be an arena, Greed/Nina left him in the centre before turning and walking away, Ed watched her leave before he was distracted by a clapping sound from the opposite side of the arena.

"Well hello Edward, it's a nice surprise to see you here, I'm sure your father will be surprised too," Ed's head shot up at that and found Dante sat in what appeared to be a large throne, her body was once again different, this time that of a young red haired girl with sparkling blue eyes, his father was nailed to the wall with a nail through his shoulders and his hands, blood dripping from his finger tips, he raised his head slowly and his eyes widened in shock when he caught sight of Ed

"Dante what have you done to him?!" he yelled angrily, straining against the nails before hissing and stopping moving as a blue glow shone around them, burning his skin and paralysing his arms temporarily, Dante just smirked

"I haven't done anything, Sloth and Wrath did this, so you can thank your wife not me," she smirked evilly, she returned her gaze to Ed. "Do you know why your here Ed?" she asked quietly, Ed's golden fox ears shot up and turned towards Dante as he strained to hear her softly spoken words but he shook his head in the negative, deciding to hear her reasons

"Hmm, I thought not. Well then, let me explain," she smiled showing pearly white teeth with blackened decaying gums, she seemed to remember herself and quickly covered her mouth with a handkerchief. "You Edward are here because we need bait to bring back that errant son of mine, Envy, and you are the way to go about it, but you are also a nuisance to our cause so in essence we are killing two birds with one stone, quite literally," she said with a hint of a smirk in her voice

"Dante, you never know when to give up do you?" he sighed, staring at her sadly, she turned and glared at him before pointedly ignoring him and returning her gaze to a fuming Edward

"You stupid, conceited, insane bitch!" he yelled angrily, he managed to clap his hands and transmuted his arm into a blade, freeing himself again, with a cry he ran towards Dante who smirked as three large dog chimeara appeared around her 'throne'.

They growled at Ed's fast approaching form, but Ed smirked, his ears flattened against his head and he lunged to the right of Dante at his father, bringing his arm down in a large arc he cut all the nails attaching him off before landing and rolling away as the three chimeara lunged at him, Hohenheim crashed to the floor and landed on top of one of the chimeara, effectively stopping it, the other two growled and raised their haunches at Ed menacingly.

Ed growled back and felt a warm sensation pass over him, his vision sharpened and he felt his canines lengthen to meet his lips as he crouched on all fours, his tail swinging hypnotically behind him, instead of waiting for the two chimeara to attack as he knew they would Ed seemed to smirk before he turned and ran back into the arena, he ran straight through the gates and into the city, he quickly glanced behind him and saw the two chimeara chasing him as intended, he quickly rounded a corner and leaped up in the air.

He managed to reach the second storey window and was inside before the two dog's rounded the corner, they howled angrily at the loss of their chase but they quickly began to search for him, Ed on the other hand had found his way to the rooftops and was watching the two chimeara, when he saw them separate he followed the larger of the two and waited for them both to be a decent distance from the other before he dropped from the roof tops in front of the greyhound chimeara.

"You!" it growled darkly, Ed grinned.

"Yep me, now who are you?" he asked

"I don't have a name pipsqueak all I do is follow Dante's orders and you are to die," he growled, Ed glared at him when he said pipsqueak and instantly dodged when the dog lunged at him, he jumped off of the wall beside him and landed behind the dog before leaping onto it's back and latching his new found fangs into the shoulder-neck joint, the dog howled in pain, causing Ed to wince and flatten his ears to his head, but he didn't let go.

As the dog tried to throw him off it twisted it's own leg before managing to slam Ed into the wall behind it, in a daze Ed released the chimeara and slid to the floor, the chimeara chuckled darkly and slowly advanced on Ed not noticing the scratching noise being formed by his right arm on the ground, but he did notice the long stone spike embedding itself into his chest only seconds later, Ed smirked

"Never underestimate me," he said darkly before standing and slowly walking back out of the alley, leaving the lifeless form of the chimeara behind. "Now where'd that other one go?" he mused as he walked into a town square a few blocks from his previous fight.

"I'm right here murderer!" a feminine voice screamed before he was barrelled over forwards by her tackling him from behind, they rolled about 10 metres before Ed managed to jump away, he landed in a crouch and narrowed his eyes at the female Dalmatian before him, both were breathing heavily and Ed had a large scratch down the side of his face where her claws had caught him

"What did you call me?" he panted, never taking his eyes off of her

"A murderer! You killed my mate and for that you'll pay, your father too he crushed my pup!" she growled angrily before howling and charging towards him, instinct took Ed over and he crouched down further baring his teeth, when she was close enough he lunged at her and latched his teeth into her neck and she into his, he also managed to push her back wards with his hands on her shoulder so that he now straddled her waist, her legs flailing in the air behind him, he released her neck and using a free hand he slammed her own into the ground, effectively tearing a small chunk from his neck

He looked down at her unconscious form and shook his head sadly, shakily he managed to stand up but found his vision start to waver so he gracefully plopped back onto the floor, he took off the black tank top he was wearing and transmuted it into a gauze and black bandages, placing it on his neck he quickly and expertly bandaged the wound there before returning his gaze to the chimeara beside him, with a sigh he transmuted some rope from the ground and bound her arms and legs before proceeding to drag her back the way he had come

Meanwhile Hohenheim was sat on the struggling Dalmatian-greyhound crossbreed, Dante was pointedly ignoring him and sat waiting with her chin resting in her hand, they remained like this with only the twitching of Dante's left eyebrow as Hohenheim continued to stare at her until Ed returned, the chimeara under Hohenheim stopped struggling and let out a pitiful moan at the site of it's mother tied up, Dante smirked

"Well done Ed, it seems your better than I thought, but haven't you forgotten about the other chimeara?" she said with a hint of triumph in her voice, to which Ed smirked back at her

"Nope, he's somewhere out there dead, you know these chimeara really can't take a stone spike through the chest," he grinned, Dante glared before smiling again

"You mean something like this?" she asked before a stone spike shot out at Ed, but he managed to dodge it narrowly, only nicking his right shoulder slightly causing some sparks to be produced, but as soon as he had stopped moving another burst out at him, but this one caught a glancing blow to his left side, effectively knocking him off balance, he fell to the floor with a gasp but rolled sideways instantly, managing to avoid yet another spike but as he rolled to a stop on his back he saw a fourth, larger spike bearing down towards him from above, crossing his arms over his head he scrunched his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable pain

But instead there was a muffled explosion and it had suddenly turned cold, Ed slowly opened one eye and peered around his arm, he gasped in shock and opened both his eyes to reveal a large ice cage around him, protecting him from the spike raining down on him, turning he looked up to see Hohenheim holding his hands together and smiling at him while Dante stood there throwing her arms about and screaming

After three hours of this Dante stood panting from exertion and Ed sat in the cage shivering from the cold, his tail wrapped around his torso to keep himself warm, Dante glared at him before turning and walking away, Hohenheim unclasped his hands and released Ed before turning and following her

Ed slowly stood but was stopped from running away when he felt the cold tendrils of Sloth's watery body encase his suddenly warm body, he shivered but didn't say anything as she carried him back to the mansion, he fell into a restless sleep on the way and didn't notice when she tucked him into Envy's bed like she had when he was little before leaving and locking the door.

As Ed slept he managed to throw the covers of the bed off of him and was moaning slightly as he tossed and turned in the bed, he was so deep in this sleep that he didn't notice the window creak open, or the figure climb in and approach the bed, it leaned over and ran a hand lovingly through his hair and traced his ears, to which he blearily opened his eyes, blinking twice he looked up and frowned

"Envy?" he murmured, the figure smiled and leaned down, capturing Ed's lips with his own, letting his long green hair fall on either side of Ed as he did so, he pulled back when they ran out of air and his purple eyes locked with amber ones

"Thank God your okay Ed," he sighed kissing him quickly again, Ed smiled but winced slightly as he turned his head, that was when Envy noticed the bandage around his neck

"Chibi what happened?" he asked softly, gently touching the bandage on Ed's neck, Ed winced again but chuckled lightly

"Just a little fight with some chimeara, nothing to worry about," he smiled before reaching out a hand and gently cupping Envy's cheek

"Damn it's good to see your face again Palm Tree," he sighed, Envy rolled his eyes and flicked Ed lightly on the forehead

"Stop calling me that Chibi!" he smiled happily before leaning down and kissing him on the lips, Ed moaned as Envy slowly drew his tongue across his lips and parted them enough for Envy to dip his tongue past them and tease Ed's own tongue into action, as they continued to kiss passionately Envy moved further onto the bed, resting his arms on either side of Ed's head he pressed harder into the kiss drawing another moan from Ed

Gently pressing his knee between Ed's legs he parted them enough for himself to settle comfortably between them, he released Ed's lips and moved down to the visible skin of Ed's neck and shoulders, he kissed the scratch on Ed's automail before turning to the other shoulder, gently he began to remove the shirt to reveal the slight remnant of his old mark on Ed's neck

"Hmm, I might need to renew this, what do you think Ed?" he grinned, rasping his tongue over the mark causing Ed to shiver, only able to nod in agreement then moan as Envy latched onto the area quickly, he bit it lightly and lapped up any blood spilled before kissing it gently and continuing his way down Ed's chest, spending a little time at his nipples before moving down to his stomach, he curled his fingers around the edge of Ed's trousers intent on removing them but was prevented by the door slamming open

"Ed play with me I'm bored!" a feminine voice called out from the doorway, freezing Ed and Envy in their place

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

**Dark **_Okay cliff hanger for you hehe_

_So the new Greed is Nina, it seems as if Shou Tucker has his daughter back,_

_The pups turned out to be Dark's so it's not all bad news hey?_

_And as for the will Ed be saved? Well it's taking longer than I thought it would but it's getting there, at least now he's got Envy hehe,_

_And a pressie for you too since my birthday was on Oct 3rd (don't know the date I'll post this up lol) and I'm now 18 finally I gave you a new Pride and Gluttony too, Pride being Psiren and Gluttony a random red head I thought up, if you guys can think of a better person suited for the job then review me the ideas and I'll make the changes and include him or even her in later chapters for you with a special mension too_

_Thanks for reading now please hit the button_

_HERE and review for me please thankyou_


	10. Interruptions

**Dark **_Okay here is the next awaited chapter; sorry it took so long to come about guys but schools been hectic _

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_**Re-cap of events**_

_**"Ed play with me I'm bored!" a feminine voice called out from the doorway, freezing Ed and Envy in their place**_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Envy looked up from his position to Ed's face to see him biting his lips nervously as the figure in the doorway bounced loudly into the room, the bouncing stopped suddenly and Ed leaned up slightly to see Pride stood halfway across the room staring at them in confusion, as they stared at each other Greed appeared in the doorway

"Ed, my father wants to see you; he says its urge..." she froze as she saw who was on the bed with him. "Envy!" she gasped and before anyone could do anything she had run from the room and back down the corridor.

Envy rolled off of Ed with a muttered curse, he quickly gave Ed his shirt back as he stood from the bed

"Come on Ed, we'd best go now before we're both caught," Ed nodded in agreement and jumped off the bed beside him, he moved closer only to be stopped by a whip coming dangerously close to his nose, he turned to see Pride glaring at them

"I'm on strict orders not to let you leave and I will not disobey them," she growled, now a much different person to the playful girl she was previously, Envy growled and took a step forward before he was forced to take several back when she flicked her whip at him, catching him across the cheek slightly.

"Psiren stop it," Ed yelled, his tail flickering warningly behind him

"DON'T call me that, I'm not the same pathetic thief I used to be anymore, I'm much better than that, I'm Pride, now remember that chimeara!" she spat back, emphasising her point with another flick of her whip, but due to Ed's sharpened reactions he managed to dodge it and take a few steps closer before the doorway darkened again as several forms filled it.

"Edward behave yourself," one of them said in a strict motherly tone, stepping forward to reveal Sloth staring at him in disappointment

"You too Envy, you should remember your manners, it's rude to enter someone's house through their window," the owner of the voice stepped forward to reveal Dante with a black veil covering her mouth and a long necked black dress covering her decaying body

"Changed bodies again Dante? I must say your choice in women seems to have deteriorated a bit," Envy grinned at the now seething woman, the figures behind them also stepped forward to reveal Lust, Greed, Tucker and Wrath.

"Now Envy isn't it time you gave up and came back, it's getting very tiring and we're all getting bored by it," Lust sighed from her position leaning against the doorway to their room, Envy just sent her a glare and didn't answer instead he moved closer to the wall by his side and he had managed to reach it before Dante suddenly realised what he was up to

"Pride don't let him touch the wall!" she screamed, and Pride quickly flicked her whip at him, but it was too late he had slammed his hand against the wall causing a green glow to appear, it shot across the wall and down to the floor across to where Dante and the others stood, the floor beneath them disappeared causing them all to fall into Pride's room below, leaving only Pride and Tucker left since he was stood too far back to have been reached

"You'll pay for wrecking my room Envy," she spat before lashing her whip out again, she caught Envy across the cheek again but this time drawing blood before she was suddenly tackled by a golden blur that sent them both barrelling dangerously close to them hole in the floor, Envy quickly remade the floor as the two rolling figure neared the edge, they sprang apart to reveal Ed as the attacker

Pride glared at him and raised her whip again but was stopped by the sudden disappearance of Ed, she froze and her eyes darted around quickly, the oreborus in her left eye moving faster trying to find Ed

"Where'd he go, he moved so fast even I couldn't see him," she muttered as she continued to look, not noticing that Ed and Envy had both left the room and were stood out of sight of the door, their path blocked by Tucker who was trying to talk to Ed

"Edward, I have to speak to you, there are things you need to know . . ." Tucker said in his quiet rasp

"Look I don't care just move," he hissed back before grabbing Envy hand and dodging past Tucker, still holding Envy's hand they ran to the stairway and down into a long corridor, Ed's ears standing up as he listened for any sounds of followers

"Envy I don't know the layout of this place, you're going to have to get us out," he said quickly, Envy nodded and headed down the corridor with a firm grasp on Ed's hand, they ran through several more corridors and Ed noted that the further they ran the more doors that appeared, suddenly he froze his ears directed ahead of them, Envy turned to him quickly

"Ed what is it?"

"There's someone ahead of us," one of his ears turned to listen behind them and he turned and glanced fearfully that way too. "And behind us, they'll be here in about a minute, we've got to hide quick," Envy nodded and pulled Ed to a door on their right, opening it he revealed a closet full of furry winter coats, pushing Ed in before him he closed the door behind him, turning he pushed Ed further into the cloaks until they reached the back wall and then they stopped, breathing heavily and waiting

"Envy, I forgot to ask earlier, but how can you use alchemy? I thought you couldn't . . ." Ed whispered

"Hohenheim did it to me, that's one of the reason why I hate him, after I was made a homunculi Dante disowned me because of my initial appearance, you saw what Sloth was like, well he decided to experiment on me and I ended up having a transmutation circle grafted onto my soul, or so he said, so I can use any alchemy I learn," he whispered back, resting his head on Ed's shoulder and placing his hands on his waist as they stood there, Ed nodded and rested his own hands halfway up Envy arms before he gently kissed Envy's neck

"I've missed you so much Envy, I almost thought you'd forgotten me?" he smiled sadly, Envy pulled back and stared at Ed in surprise

"Why would you think that?" he asked staring at Ed's now blushing face

"Well the others kept mentioning how you were with someone else and I guess I kind of believed them, I don't know why, I just felt so helpless," he sighed, his face lowering as a lone tear slowly made it's way down his face, Envy raised one hand and gently cupped Ed's face, his thumb rubbing the tear away lovingly

"Oh Ed, what am I going to do with you?" he chuckled quietly before leaning down and gently kissing Ed on the lips, they were interrupted by a bang outside the door and a frustrated yell, they froze and listened intently, Ed's fox ears directed towards the door as shouting ensued

"Where did they go? Wrath did they pass you?" Dante shouted

"No, they didn't so they must be around here somewhere, right mom?" Wrath's voice piped up

"Yes dear, we'd better start looking then," came Sloth's bored tone, those with her must have agreed because the next sound was of doors opening along the corridor and negative responses, Envy looked into Ed's eyes and noted the fear lurking there, he quickly kissed him on the lips before turning and exiting through the coats, Ed gasped and reached after him, scared to make a sound as he heard the door creak open and someone start to ruffle through the coats, he froze as a pale hand parted the coats in front of him to reveal Greed, behind her was Tucker and he was smiling

"Now Nina, go and tell them this room is empty too, like a good girl then say you'll guard this hall in case they come back, I need to talk to Ed for a moment now," he said raspily, Greed nodded and smiled up at him genuinely before going back to the doorway, as Ed and Tucker stared at each other Envy reappeared holding a long sword against Tucker's throat, but before they could say anything Greed's voice could be heard through the partially open door

"Dante he's not in here either, but I think I saw the door at the end of the hallway close, I'll keep an eye on this corridor while you go check if you'd like?" she asked, Dante must have nodded in agreement because the next sound was of several feet running down the corridor and a door slamming behind them

"Tucker what is the meaning of this?" Envy hissed quietly, the sword still at Tucker's throat, Ed's ears flickered as he heard the door reopen but he didn't say anything

"I have important news to tell Ed that you both need to hear if my suspicions are correct, you have nothing to worry about Nina is and will always be my daughter hence why she listens to her daddy, isn't that right my dear?" he asked to the form of Greed at his side, she smiled warmly and nodded as she took his offered hand, Envy still suspicious reluctantly removed the blade from Tucker's throat and returned to Ed's side

"And what suspicions might they be Tucker?" Ed asked curiously, his tail reaching over and wrapping reassuringly around Envy's hand as Ed took a step closer to him

"First I need to explain a few things, Ed do you remember what animal you were fused with?" he asked, Ed started to nod but was stopped by a sudden rip of pain from his abdomen, he gasped and clutched at it frantically, Envy caught him as his knee's gave way and Tucker took a step forward in alarm

"Oh my, it's seems to be happening quicker than I thought it would," he gasped; Envy sent him a questioning glance before returning his attention to the gasping form of Ed in his arms. "You remember that you were fused with a female fire fox?" a nod

"Well the reason this is happening Edward is because of the fact it was a female, you body is adapting to allow you to be able to carry children, or in your case kits, but I had predicted that it wouldn't happen for another month or so, the only reason I can think of is if you're already pregnant," Envy gasped and stared wide eyed at Ed who sat there gasping around the pain

"Tell me Ed, have you had intercourse with any other male chimeara or human?" Tucker asked urgently, Ed quickly looked up at Envy who gulped nervously as he nodded

"Yeah . . . me, . . . but only once . . . on the day he became a chimeara," he said quietly, Ed gave a small pained moan and rested his head against Envy's chest as he continued to gasp, there was silence from Tucker as he thought it through

"That was two weeks ago today if my calculations are correct?" another nod from Envy. "Then the kits should be ready in about 4 to 5 months, a week before then you should find me I can help," he rasped, he got no response this time except the slamming of the door as it opened

"I knew there was something wrong about you two, but I'm glad your chimeara's are good at tracking you," came an angry feminine voice from through the coats, Ed looked up in time to see Pride storm into the room a male wolf chimeara behind her, it was white in colour and it gave them a grin as it stood behind Pride, Envy seeing this smirked back and watched as two more chimeara appeared behind that one

"It's a pity then that we know these chimeara aren't yours," Envy smirked, Pride blinked in surprise and turned as the two in front growled at her, the one at the back stood to reveal a red haired man who was grinning at her evilly, he turned slightly to address those in the room

"If you want to go I suggest you make a back door, they've sealed all the other entrances off, good luck Envy to you and your mate," he bowed before returning his gaze to Pride who was frantically cracking her whip at the other two chimeara. "And now you'll see what happens when you mess with team Alpha," he growled before they all lunged together

Envy threw a hand backwards and hit the wall, a brief green light illuminating the wall, quickly picking up Ed he turned and jumped out of the hole to the ground several feet below, ignoring the shouts from above he ran with Ed in his arms through the maze of the hidden city, when they were several blocks away he paused and ran into one of the buildings and headed for one of the bedrooms

Gently kicking a door aside he found moved through the house looking for an intact room and he eventually found one with a bed still intact in it, moving silently he placed Ed on the bed softly before moving to the window, glancing out he saw Wrath run across the end of the street in the opposite direction, with a nod he returned to Ed's side, who was now curled in on himself shaking slightly

"Ed? You okay?" he asked hesitantly resting a hand on Ed's shoulder, a hand snapped up and clenched around Envy's wrist before yanking and pulling him onto the bed next to Ed, who rested his head against Envy's chest and cuddled up close to him

Envy smiled and wrapped his arms around the shivering form of Ed and gently stroked his hand down his back and through his tail before restarting at the base of Ed's neck and back again, he gently kissed the top of Ed's head and settled between his ears which were lying flat on his head in pain

"Shh Ed, I've got you now, nothing's going to happen I promise," he whispered softly to which Ed sighed and relaxed slightly, only tensing occasionally as another wave of pain coursed through his body, eventually though he fell asleep in Envy's arms, Envy however remained awake as the sounds of someone entering the building reached him, trying not to wake Ed he moved him further into his lap and held him protectively against his chest as the sound of footsteps drew closer

Ed woke when Envy tensed and looked up at him questioningly

"There's someone coming up the stairs, and I don't think they're homunculi, their footsteps are too heavy," he murmured, Ed turned his head slightly towards the door and one of his ears raised up as he concentrated, his eyes widened in shock

"It's Mustang, and two others," he gasped, he tried to get off the bed, but winced and fell back on it, his stomach still sore from what had happened to it, Envy gently wrapped his hands around his waist and drew him back into his lap

"What's the matter Ed?" he asked quietly as Ed sat there shivering in his loose embrace

"If they see me as a chimeara they'll send me to somewhere like laboratory 5 and have experiments done on me, I don't think I'd be able to cope with that," he said fearfully, his hands moving to flatten his ears as much as possible, Envy smiled slightly and moved his hands on top of Ed's

"I'll fix it, hold still for me love," he smiled, removing Ed's hands he flattened the ears and held Ed's hair into a loose ponytail at the back, he then quickly braided it and tied a piece of cloth around the end, he then wrapped a blanket around Ed's shoulder's effectively hiding the tail as well

"There you are, beautiful," he murmured, quickly kissing him on the lips reassuringly, drawing him back into his lap he held him close and watched as he slowly closed his eyes again before shifting his form into that of a dark haired boy with bright green eyes, around Ed's age, he did it just in time as the door slammed open and Roy burst through his hand ready to snap, Riza stood right behind him, a gun trained on Envy and Ed while Armstrong stood behind them.

"Who are you?" Roy asked, glaring at Envy, keeping up the act Envy stared at them in fright and tightened his hold on Ed slightly and scooted further back on the bed

"I'm Eric, I was being held prisoner by those from the mansion when this boy arrived two weeks ago, we managed to escape with the help of someone called Envy, but I don't know what's happened to him," he rushed in a nervous tone, Roy faltered and his hand dropping a couple of inches, Riza also lowered her gun slightly but kept a suspicious eye on him

Ed stirred and looked up at Envy, he gave him a small wink before turning and pretending to notice those in the doorway, with a small wince he turned to face them better, still within the protective arms of 'Eric'.

"Mustang? About time you showed your ass round here," he grinned weakly, Roy gave a small smile back before raising his hand again

"Ed, is this boy's story true, was he also a prisoner of the homunculi's and did Envy save you?" Ed nodded stiffly before slowly removing himself from 'Eric's' arms and standing up keeping the sheet around himself, at Roy's frown of confusion he sighed

"I had a little trouble finding clothes on my way out, I was in a rush," he shrugged, the sheet fell off one bare shoulder revealing the black bandage around his neck more but he quickly covered it again and shakily moving towards the door, halfway there his legs gave in on him and he started to fall to the floor but Envy and Roy both rushed to catch him with Envy getting there first

"Thanks Eric," he said with a small smile before turning to Mustang who stood only a couple of feet away. "Well are we going?" Roy seemed to snap out of something before he nodded briskly and turned to the door, Riza took up a position on Ed's left and Armstrong went to the right, Envy picked Ed up bridal style as they started to move out and away from Dante's mansion never looking back

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

A month later found Ed leaving Central's military housing, grumbling indignantly about paper work and stupid colonel's who never gave up on small height jokes, it was raining and he was holding his coat tightly around himself, a hat on his head as well to protect him somewhat as he marched down the steps, splashing footsteps announced the arrival of someone else who paused next to Ed and caught their breath

"Fullmetal sir, Colonel Mustang says that you've still got work to do and that I'm not allowed to let you leave, I'm sorry sir," he panted, Ed turned slightly to see a young boy not much older than him in military gear, light brown hair sticking out from under his hat and his red eyes and tanned skin betraying the fact he was an Ishbalan, Ed sighed

"Look I just need some fresh air, I've been cooped up in there for a month now and frankly I think I'm becoming claustrophobic, I'll only be gone for a few minutes I just need to stretch my legs for a while I promise I'll be back," he pleaded, the boy looked at him apologetically

"I'm sorry sir Mustang's order . . . SIR!" he yelled as Ed turned and ran down the street with frightening speed, the boy blinked away the rain from his eyes and swore when he realised that he had lost sight of the blonde alchemist

Ed stood around the corner panting slightly, glancing around he saw the boy turn and walk back to the military headquarters, he grinned before turning back around and running to his old house, the streets were empty since it was raining but he saw children he recognised waving at him from windows as he passed, so he waved back, rounding another corner he saw his house and slowed

Taking his hat off he walked up the steps and put his key in the lock only to find that the door swung open at the lightest touch, stepping inside he closed it behind him and dropping his hat and coat behind the door, he then shook his tail and ears loose from their bindings, he sighed happily before moving into the kitchen and making himself a coffee, as he did he failed to hear the sound of someone coming down the stairs slowly

(LEMON AHEAD!!!!!!! Just a friendly warning hehe)

The figure moved down the stairs and moved to stand in the doorway of the kitchen where it smiled happily and padded over to Ed, it placed it's arms around Ed's waist and placed his head on Ed's shoulder, kissing his neck softly as he did so

"So you back for good this time Chibi-san?" he asked hopefully

"I'm afraid not Envy, he did the usual track me to the gateway so we've got about an hour before he sends his goons over here to get me, at least he's learned to let me have some space," Ed sighed back, his ears lowering slightly as well, putting his coffee back onto the worktop and turning in Envy's arms, loosely wrapping his own around Envy's neck

"When are you coming back for good Ed, it's not fair," Envy pouted cutely, Ed chuckled and chastely kissed him on the lips

"Not too long, he's running out of things to ask me that'll I'll answer for him," he smiled, he then rested his head on Envy's shoulder and sighed, Envy sighed as well and held Ed tighter briefly before moving one hand to lift his chin up, where upon he kissed him slowly, as the kiss became more passionate Envy took a step closer effectively trapping Ed between the worktop and him

"Damn it Ed, either we go upstairs or I'm taking you here and now," Envy moaned when they managed to pull back for air, Ed blushed and gave Envy a small shove

"Well get moving then," he grinned, Envy smirked back before pulling Ed forward by his shirt and kissing him again while walking backwards slowly, they both made it up the stairs without having to stop kissing and randomly entered one of the bedrooms upstairs, Envy, still walking backwards, paused when one of his legs hit the bed, pausing briefly in their kissing they quickly and effectively removed the others clothing and fell onto the bed, Ed straddling Envy's hips who consequently was keeping a firm grip on Ed's backside, grinding both their erections together.

One of the two hands slowly began to trace swirling patterns further across Ed's hip and one of the fingers gently stroked at his entrance to which Ed moaned into the kiss, the finger teased the puckered ring of muscles a second longer before pushing quickly past them and burying itself into Ed, who reflexively moved away from the small amount of pain, breaking the kiss as he gave a half-moan, half-squeak at the brief friction his movement caused.

Keeping himself propped up he rested his head against Envy's chest and stayed there gasping from lack of oxygen and because of how Envy was moving the finger in him

"Dammit Envy," he gasped out, to which he felt Envy chuckle beneath him before he felt the other hand move up his body to his chin where it lifted his head and drew it back to Envy's where they kissed again, allowing Envy enough distraction to enter a second finger, his response this time a muffled moan as he kept his hand held firmly to the back of Ed's head, he drew back briefly and regarded Ed with a serious gaze, the edges hazy with barely suppressed lust

"Do you want to stay like this or . . ." he managed to ask before Ed accidentally shifted causing them both to moan, Ed's response was just another kiss as he flipped them both over, Envy now laying between Ed's legs, he withdrew his fingers and gently kissed Ed again on the lips

Lifting Ed's legs he placed them over his shoulder's, hissing slightly at the coldness of Ed's automail leg, leaning down he slowly kissed Ed as he carefully entered him, he paused when fully sheathed waiting until Ed had adjusted enough for him to continue, when he felt Ed shift underneath him he moved his arms to wrap around Ed's back and effectively lift Ed into his lap, causing him to slip deeper into Ed and them both to moan

Ed wrapped his arms around Envy's shoulders and rested his head on Envy's shoulder, gasping from the mixture of intense pleasure and slight pain that was caused by the movements, he had barely managed to regain his breath when Envy lifted him slightly before thrusting back in making his breath hitch in his throat as he tried to moan and breathe in at the same time, his grip tightened on Envy's shoulder who in turn repeated his previous action earning a drawn out moan to escape Ed's lips

Envy soon managed to find a quick pace that had them both moaning and gasping in pleasure, as they continued Ed felt a hand leave his back and sneak round to his front where it grasped onto his neglected member, he stiffened slightly before throwing his head back and moaning loudly as it began to pump him in time with Envy's thrusts, it wasn't long after that when he felt the familiar coils of his orgasm beginning to form, he began to breathe heavily and lowered his head back to Envy's shoulder as he moaned at the twin feelings of being filled and Envy's hand around his cock

"ENVY!!" he cried as he came across both their stomachs, Envy grunted as Ed tightened around him, he gave another few hard thrusts before he quietly moaned Ed's name as he came too, filling Ed with his seed, they sat there silently gasping in the after throws of their orgasms, Envy was the first to move, placing Ed back on the bed and removing himself from Ed, before laying beside him

He placed the bedcovers over himself and Ed before snuggling closer to Ed, resting his head on Ed's chest, Ed sighed happily and moved his arms around Envy, gently threading his hands into his hair earning himself a contented sigh and for Envy to briefly tighten his hold lovingly before loosening it

"Love you Chibi-san," Envy mumbled sleepily after a few moments, Ed ignored the comment and just chuckled instead

"Love you too Palm-tree," he responded, Envy gave a small sleepy growl

"Don't call me that," he mumbled childishly, subconsciously snuggling closer to Ed who chuckled again and closed his eyes as he started to fall asleep, they were interrupted by angry banging on their front door and Mustang's voice sounding from outside

"FULLMETAL! Get your arse down here! You're not supposed to leave unless I say you can! FULLMETAL!" Ed sighed in resignation and started to get up but was prevented when Envy tightened his grip on him

"No, you're staying here this time, I don't want you to go," was the mumbled explanation he got from the sleepy Envy still attached to his chest, he smiled and gently stroked Envy's hair again

"Then lets go and tell him so," he grinned, Envy grumbled again and grudgingly relinquished his tight hold on Ed so as to stand up, Ed stood up next to him and they both pulled on a pair of loose fitting trousers, Envy helped to fix Ed's hair to hide his ears before grabbing the bed sheet and wrapping it around Ed, both to hide his tail and to keep him warm

They both headed down the stairs to the front door and opened it to reveal a fuming Mustang with Hawkeye and Armstrong stood behind him as bodyguards

"Fullmetal who said you could leave . . . and what is that homunculus doing in your house?!" he said angrily, Envy growled warningly at him and placed a possessive arm around Ed's waist from behind, Ed sighed in annoyance at Roy

"Stop calling me Fullmetal, Roy, I told you yesterday I quit, I no longer want to be with the military, the name is Edward," he huffed, he felt Envy stiffen slightly in surprise and turned to see him looking at him in shock

"You quit?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you when I first got back but you remember what happened," he said with a suggestive glance, earning himself a blush from the homunculus who turned his face away mumbling about damn Chibi's, they both jumped slightly when Mustang coughed slightly

"You still haven't answered my question Fullmetal, and you can't quit unless I sign the forms to say you can," Ed smirked

"Oh but you did _sir_, remember those sheets of green paper on your desk yesterday that you signed without even looking at? They were my resignation papers, and I don't feel like answering your second question so why don't you ask the 'homunculus' yourself?" he said with a smirk, pulling the bed sheet around himself tighter, Mustang glared at him angrily before stiffly turning to get a better look at Envy

"What are you doing here Envy?" he growled, Envy smirked

"Oh you know why Mustang, you gave me quite a grilling a little over a month ago when you caught me, remember? I do hope I didn't break anything too valuable?" he said with a grin, resting his head on Ed's shoulder while wrapping his other arm around Ed's waist to prove his point, Mustang's glare grew even further before he smirked

"Well then since you don't technically exist Envy I guess I'll have to arrest Ed here for treason against the military by associating with the enemy," Ed gasped in shock and Envy just stared at him, and because of this neither were able to respond quick enough to stop Mustang from grabbing the bed sheet around Ed and tearing him from Envy's suddenly loose grasp

Ed gave a small sound of surprise as he fell forwards down the stairs, he felt the bed sheet fall from his frame as he tried to protect himself in the fall, and he rolled at the bottom of the stairs but was abruptly halted when he was picked up by Armstrong and slung over his shoulder

"Hey let me go! Mustang you can't do this," he shouted, twisting in Armstrong's grasp, as he twisted he failed to notice his hair come loose and his ears to poke through, in his panic he bit into Armstrong's shoulder causing him to briefly loosen his hold, enough for Ed to break away from it and land on the floor, he stayed crouched on the floor keeping his now slitted eyes on the three figures stood staring at him in shock, his ears stood up stiffly and his tail thrashing about behind him, he felt Envy move next to him and crouch there

Mustang blinked, "Ed? What happened? Did HE do this?" he pointed at Envy who glared back at him, Ed hissed angrily, revealing his fangs

"Like fuck he did, it was the other homunculi, Sloth and Wrath, the reasons behind the rebuild of Lab 5, you should know that you researched into it," he said calmly, a slight stiffness in his posture betraying his underlying anger, Envy gently reached out a hand and placed it on Ed's shoulder, slowly raising it to his neck where he began to softly stroke, causing Ed to purr and relax slightly

"You've been like that for 3 years and didn't tell anyone? Why? We could've helped you, we are your friends . . . " he was stopped by a dark chuckle

"Right and I suppose that you would have kept talking to me and you wouldn't have treated me any different would you, since I am what I am, a chimeara?" Ed glared, Mustang frowned and was about to say something when Hawkeye interrupted

"Edward, I would like to say now that you are the most stupid boy I have ever seen, do you really think that we would stop being your friends because of something like this? Of course not, and aren't you the one always going on about never abandoning your friends?" she ranted, Mustang stared at her in shock while Ed turned his head away in embarrassment, a blush adorning his features he sighed and went to stand up but was stopped by a wave of pain from his abdomen, he gasped and curled in on himself slightly, Envy immediately moved closer

"Hang on Ed, you know it doesn't last long, bear with it," he whispered into his ear while rubbing his hand soothingly on his back, he looked up briefly to see Mustang knelt in front of Ed, eyes filled with worry, Hawkeye knelt on Ed's other side her gaze asking if she could help while Armstrong stood as a guard unsure what to do

Ed groaned slightly before suddenly relaxing again, falling against Envy's shoulder in exhaustion his breathing slightly heavy, Envy didn't say anything he just picked him up into his arms and carried him back into the house, leaving the door open through which Hawkeye followed quickly, with Mustang and Armstrong bringing up the rear

They entered the living room to find Ed lying on the couch with Envy kneeling on the floor beside him, soothingly stroking his hair back from his face as he caught his breath

"So Envy, I guess you were speaking the truth then," Roy muttered from his position in the doorway, "One question though, may I ask how it occured? This relationship that is," he asked with genuine curiosity, Envy chuckled

"That's not my decision to make, Ed here will have to tell you, and as for your other question you'll have to ask him about that too, but here in this house, he's getting too uncomfortable in that military place you call accomadation, I've seen it, they're more like prison cells, and his condition he needs better than that shit," he said while watching Ed intently, waiting to see if he was alright

Riza moved closer and knelt next to Envy, who didn't even register her proximity until her hand rested next to his on Ed's forehead, he snapped his gaze to her face before returning back to Ed's when he sighed and opened his eyes

"I swear I'm gonna kill you for this when it's over Envy, stupid Palm tree," he muttered, the other three occupants frowned as Envy blushed at Ed's words

"Um, Ed, what do you mean by that?" Riza asked, Ed's golden eyes moved to her face and he smiled

"The bastard got me pregnant didn't he, I suppose though it's not really his fault, more like Wrath's for his sick sense of humour," he said with a small chuckle, when he noticed Riza's confused glance he sighed and tried to sit up, only to wince as he felt a small pang of after pain, Envy moved to sit behind him, lifting him into his lap again and wrapping his arms around Ed's waist, resting his head on Ed's shoulder

"I guess I'll have to start from the beginning right? Well you remember the labratory 5 incident, well I wasn't totally honest on the whole remembering thing, I remembered everything, Wrath and Sloth, two other homunculi, had captured me using chimeara's and had decided it would be fun to turn me into one as well, and Sloth let Wrath choose the poor creature I was to be bound with, a female fire fox, hence why I'm pregnant among other things," he said with a sheepish look, "But it wasn't effective immediatly so I didn't have the tail and ears immediately they appeared about two months ago now, but firstly, that's when I first started to 'trust' Envy, you see he rescued me from lab 5 and took me to Resembool to be safe, we parted there and met up again in Ishbal, as you know I was attacked by the murdering chimeara because of a accident on my part, Envy once again saved me from being raped and killed, it was then that I turned into a chimeara, Envy took me back to his place and looked after me, the next day I was captured by some other chimeara who brought me here to Dante's mansion where you guys rescued me from two weeks later, a month ago," he finished, Riza and Roy frowned

"But that doesn't explain why your pregnant?" they said at the same time, each glaring at the other, Ed blushed

"Well . . . um . . . you see . . ." he mumbled

"When he became a chimeara he got all the attributes, and if you remember he said _**female**_ fire fox, so he got the ears and tail . . . and he kindof went into what is called heat, as in he . . . you know . . ." Envy started before blushing too, Riza smiled knowingly while Roy made a small sound of confusion, Armstrong having long left the room to stand guard outside, Riza sighed and rolled her eyes in irritation

"Basically Roy, Ed became sexually aroused for no reason and obviously the only way they could counteract it was to sleep with each other, am I correct?" she asked, her response was an embarrassed nod from both boys. "So now we need to know is it a female human gestation of nine months or a fox's of five?"

"It's five, I'm about a month and a half gone now," Ed muttered. "Tucker told me, he said I had to find him a week before I was to give birth, so that he could help, he's got Nina back you know, in the form of the homunculus Greed," he said sleepily, yawning widely showingly slightly pointed fangs in the process, Riza smiled

"We'll leave you to get some rest but tomorrow I'm coming back to do a check up on you, that pain doesn't seem normal but since this is a unique case I'm not sure, goodnight Ed, Envy," she said, standing while givng a small bow in farewell, Envy nodded in response since Ed has fallen asleep in his arms, and before either Roy or Armstrong could protect Hawkeye had marched them out of the house and back to the military

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

**Dark** _Okay thats the end of that chapter, sorry it took so long, as stated above, school has been putting me through my paces, homework here and there ready for the Januray exams, which I have 10 of, NO FAIR!! Plus I had to do my basic motorbike test and my driving test, which I both passed oh yeah lol_

_So tell me what you think please, if you have any idea's I'm open to add them or to even consider using them in another story, you can recommend pairings you like for future stories I'll write and you'll get a special mention, so thans to all those who reviewed last time hope you will again cheers_

_Oh and earlier I remember I promised to give you the URL for a pic I did of Ed, and I've noticed that it didn't work so here it is again for you_


	11. Complications

**Dark** Here's another chapter for you guys I hope you enjoy hehe

I am so sorry it took so long but that is due to several reasons i cannot state here, personal, however i hope you will forgive me and read this chapter which i have diligently written for you in all my spare time thankyou

And here's that picture I've been promising you, it should work this time hopefully

_**http // i114 . photobucket . com / albums / n270 / darkestyuy / emmapic . jpg**_

Just remove the spaces and it should work this time lol, ((I hope)) if not tell me and I'll just email you the link through PM if you wish to see it, plus when I get a better picture I'll send you that one as well, I hope you like it though, cheers

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_**Recap of previous chapter**_

_"It's five, I'm about a month and a half gone now," Ed muttered. "Tucker told me, he said I had to find him a week before I was to give birth, so that he could help, he's got Nina back you know, in the form of the homunculus Greed," he said sleepily, yawning widely showingly slightly pointed fangs in the process, Riza smiled_

_"We'll leave you to get some rest but tomorrow I'm coming back to do a check up on you, that pain doesn't seem normal but since this is a unique case I'm not sure, goodnight Ed, Envy," she said, standing while giving a small bow in farewell, Envy nodded in response since Ed has fallen asleep in his arms, and before either Roy or Armstrong could protest Hawkeye had marched them out of the house and back to the military_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Two and a half months later a man in a long trench coat and wide brimmed hat moved into an apartment on the edge of Central's inner city, with him was what appeared to be a young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, always smiling at those around her, immediately dispelling any suspiscions about the man with her.

A day later the girl left the house alone and walked into town, apparently looking at the market stalls, seemingly unaware of the violet eyes watching her from the other side of the square where the owner of them had been buying food to take home with him, he jumped slightly when the girl turned round suddenly and bounced over to him happily

"Hello Envy," she smiled happily up at the green haired boy

"Greed. What are you doing here?" he replied tensely, unsure of her intentions

"Daddy's moved into a house on the edge of Central just next to the hospital, he told me to come and tell you so Ed knows where to go, what about you? What are you doing here?" she asked innocently looking at the fruit seller behind Envy

"Shopping what does it look like?" Envy sighed before turning back to the fruit seller and buying the pack of peaches and pineapples the merchant was holding out for him, he nodded his thanks and turned back only to find that Greed was gone, with a shrug he moved through the crowds back to his own house

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Ed sat on the bed by the window looking out gloomily at the people passing by, talking happily amongst themselves, he was currently four months pregnant by fox standards and due to that his waist was currently the size of several large watermelons, hence why he was bedridden, the combined weight of his kits on his hips caused them to hurt too much for him to walk or even stand on them, sitting was only slightly painful but he didn't mind the brief dicomfort

With a sigh he placed his head on the window sill and placed a hand soothingly on his stomach as he felt the kits kick about briefly as he stared out at the tree opposite, as he watched a bird appeared on a branch followed by about four smaller ones, he watched intently as what appeared to be the father bird hopped off the branch and glided to a lower one before turning and tweeting at the others, he grinned as the birds hopped along the branch nervously his tail swishing behind him

He watched as the largest of the chicks puffed it's chest out and spread it's wings confidently before leaping off the branch, it swerved dangerously as soon as it left the branch and chirped in fear, but when the father bird chirped back it seemed to grow confident again and swerved back on course landing next to it's father, the other two followed shortly after leaving the smallest still on the branch, it twirped helplessly and hopped back and forth across the branch flapping it's wings uselessly

Ed having now been drawn into the spectacle of watching the fledglings learn how to fly silently began to urge the bird, his ears pricked forward in anticipation, he watched as the father flew back over and showed it what to do again, but still it refused to jump, by now the other chicks were darting from branch to branch and moving further and further away from the smallest of them, Ed watched sadly as the father flew away after his other chicks and abandoned it on its branch, chirping after him helplessly

It reminded Ed of Hohenheim having abandoned him when he was young and because of that he cried along with the chick, after a couple of minutes he saw the father and the three chicks now able to fly leave the tree and fly over the houses on the other side of the street and with a sniffle he returned his gaze to the now silent bird, he watched intently as it flapped it's wings again and in determination jumped from the branch only to plummet to the ground since it's underdeveloped wings refused to hold it up

Ed's eyes widened, his ears flattened backwards and his tail stiffened as he watched the bird fall to the floor, he placed his hands on the windowsill and managed to raise himself to his knees as he followed the little birds path with a slight wince of discomfort, only to blink in shock as it was stopped suddenly by a pale hand gently catching it in midair, he blinked again and looked towards the face of the hands owner only to smile as he saw the green hair of his lover Envy, he smiled wider when Envy turned to look at him a smile on his face as well before he headed across the street to the door of their house

Ed turned and stared expectantly at the door as he heard the front door open and close before footsteps sounded on the stairs, crossing his legs comfortably as the door slowly swung open

"Welcome back Envy, have a good time?" he asked happily as Envy set his bags down by their bedroom door before heading towards the bed

"It was okay, I met Greed who said that Tucker's living next to the hospital in preparation for you giving birth, and then this little fella tried to land on my head, albeit unsuccessfully," Envy grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed to show Ed the small bird in his hand, the bird chirped frightenedly and flapped one of it's wings desperately, the other hanging limply by it's side, Ed gently reached over and ran a soothing finger down the birds back to which it calmed slightly and stared up at him curiously

Envy gently tilted his hand and placed the bird into Ed's waiting hands before moving to the bathroom and getting stuff from the cupboard above the sink

Ed smiled down at the bird in his hands and gently stroked a finger down its back occasionally calming it even further until Envy returned and lay what he had collected on the bed, an ice lolly in his mouth and another in his hand, Ed frowned

"What are they for Envy?" he asked curiously as Envy handed him the other lollypop before removing his own from his mouth with a slight pop

"They're to make a splint for this little guys wing, hurry and eat yours before it melts everywhere," he grinned before placing his own back into his mouth, Ed placed his own in his mouth and moaned as the cool pineapple flavoured melted on his tongue, placing the bird gently on the bedside table he closed his eyes as he concentrated on the taste of the ice pop in his mouth, oblivious to the lusty eyes staring at him from only a couple of centimetres away, he did notice them when he felt the ice pop removed from his mouth

Ed's eyes snapped open to see Envy leaning close to him and holding his ice pop in his free hand before he leaned forward and captured Ed's mouth with his own, his tongue immediately entwining with Ed's who moaned at the now mixed flavour of Pineapple and Raspberry in his mouth, but it quickly vanished and was again replaced with Pineapple as Envy replaced his ice pop before rushing off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him

Ed snickered as he realised why and continued to eat his lolly until only the stick remained, as he took it out of his mouth the bathroom door opened and Envy re-entered the room with a small cough and a slight blush he approached Ed and took the stick from him

"We'd better fix up the little guys wing before it starts to set wrong," he muttered avoiding Ed's gaze in embarrassment, Ed smiled cheekily and nodded his agreement, scooting across the bed slightly he gently held the bird in right hand, noting how it shivered at his touch but stayed calm, making sure he had a firm hold on the small bird but not enough to hurt it he slowly stretched its broken wing with his left hand, upon which it gave a startled screech and tried to struggle against Ed's restraining grip, he winced at the birds desperate cries but watched worriedly as Envy placed the now clean and dry ice pop sticks on both sides of the break and effectively taped them together

When Ed gently released the little birds wing it flapped it a couple of times experimentally then chirped sadly when it realised it wasn't fixed

"What should we do with it? We can't leave it but neither of us know how to look after it," Ed wondered aloud, he looked up at Envy who had a thoughtful expression on his face before a grin spread across it

"I'll be back in a minute," he said quickly before turning and walking quickly out the door, Ed turned to the window and watched as Envy ran out and down the street back to the market place, he shrugged in confusion to the homunculi's actions and returned his attention to the little bird in his hand, not noticing the dark figure watching him from its position across the street, a malicious grin on its face

"You will be mine Edward Elric, there's no doubt about that," it grinned darkly before turning back into the room it currently occupied, a flash of red hair vanishing behind the black curtains, Ed shivered as a seemingly cold feeling washed over him, he looked out the window but didn't see anything, with a shrug he closed the window just in case

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Envy was exiting the bookstore when he walked straight into a tall coated figure wearing a large brimmed hat as well, he frowned up at the darkened face area and was about to mumble a small apology before he noticed the young girl by the figures side and he growled slightly

"What do you want Tucker?"

"I'm meerly wanting to check up on young Edward and his kits, but as I have just moved here I am unfamiliar with where to find him, would you care to escort me Envy?" he rasped quietly, lifting his head to smile slightly at Envy

"Fine, but don't try anything, I still don't trust you two," he growled angrily turning and continuing down the street

They arrived back a few minutes later and immediately Envy sensed something was wrong, the window in the kitchen was broken and there was a dark smear that looked a lot like blood leading from there to the stairs, but before he could even process it there was a blood curdling scream from upstairs that shot right down his spine, dropping the bags in his arms he launched himself up the stairs Greed and Tucker close behind

"ED!!!"

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

When Ed had turned back around he had smiled at the small bird now sleeping on the make-shift bed on his bedside table, laying back he closed his eyes and basked in the soft glow from the sun outside listening to the hustle and bustle of the market around the corner and with a sigh he dozed off into a peaceful nap

He had probably been asleep no more than five minutes before he heard a crash from downstairs, blinking sleepily he pushed himself into a sitting position and frowned

"Envy?! Is that you?! You okay?!" he called down, he frowned even more when the noises stopped altogether, he was about to consider risking getting out of bed when he heard the tell tale thud of someone making their way up the stairs, he frowned when the sounds didn't register with anyone he knew

"Envy?! Is that you?" he called nervously, he gave a small sigh when he saw the now familiar green hair of his lover reach the top of the stairs, he smiled warmly in greeting but it wasn't until Envy was a few feet away from the bed did it finally register

Although this person may have looked like Envy, they weren't, he may have the same hair and eye colour but he was definately not Envy, a quick glimpse at his bare upper thigh confirmed it, no oureborus mark

"Y . . . you're not Envy," Ed stuttered, now scared as he was unable to properly protect himself from the slowly advancing fake

"Hmm? Yes I am Ed, what, I've been gone five minutes and you don't recognise me already?" the copy grinned revealing fangs of dangerous sharpness, Ed gulped and backed up against the window, wishing he'd left it open

"No you're not . . . you may look like him, but you're not . . . who ARE you?" Ed asked quickly, hoping to stall the figure long enough, but they didn't stop, only grinning and moving closer still, so close that they were on the bed leaning over Ed's frozen form

"Well, well, I must say, you're faster than Envy is at realising, he took an entire night with me in his arms to realise I wasn't you, I guess I underestimated you . . . so how did you tell?" he grinned, the green hair thickening and turning red as he leaned over Ed, his violet eyes bleeding into a murky amber, Ed gulped nervously

"You walk too heavily," Ed murmered, trying to distract the red head, "Who are you?" he asked with a small growl, not liking the fact he didn't know who was harrassing him

"Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Leo, Leo Pride, I'm a chimeara like you but I'm a lion and a chameleon merged with a human, I'm also your new mate," he grinned evilly, leering down at Ed who squeaked in surprise

"What! No your not . . . hic . . . Envy is . . . " he said between hiccups which he had developed from fright when Leo leaned forward and licked up the side of his face

"Hmmhmm, not anymore, you're mine now and there's nothing _Envy_ can do now," he smirked, leaning down with the intention to claim Ed's lips in a kiss

"WAIT!! Don't you want to know exactly why I knew you weren't Envy?" Ed yelped desperately, pushing himself as far back as possible, it was then that he felt a warm droplet land on his hand, quickly glancing down he saw that one of Leo's hands were bleeding, but from what he didn't know, flicking his eyes back to Leo's face he saw a thoughtful expression cross his face before the grin returned

"Go on then, but you owe me something for stopping me," he said with a small frown, one of his hands slowly sliding up Ed's leg in an attempt to be seductive, but it only repulsed Ed more, swallowing the urge to be sick he drew in a shuddery breath as Leo's hand moved further up his leg

"You forgot the Oreborus mark on his left thigh, it's rather distinctive," he rushed as Leo's travelling hand reached his hip and diverted to stroke his bulging stomach, he clenched his hands into tight fists, the nails of his left hand digging into his palm drawing blood as he felt his stomach lurch in repulsion of Leo's hand, his eyes closing involuntarily as well

Leo smirked at Ed's reaction and leaned over him so that their noses brushed, causing Ed's eyes to snap open in shock, he tried to move back but found himself unable to because of the windowsill

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore, so now I claim what you owe me," he said with a dark chuckle before leaning down the rest of the way and crushing his lips against Ed's

Ed froze, his breath catching in his throat as Leo forced his mouth open and thrust his tongue in, one of his hands holding Ed's chin, preventing him from biting down on his tongue, Ed whimpered in pain as the child in his belly thrashed around in repulsion of Leo's actions

When Leo eventually pulled back Ed was gasping for air and two identicle bruises were forming on his cheeks where Leo and held him still, looking up at Leo's smirking face he growled and spat at him angrily

"Get the hell away from me, I already have a mate," he hissed darkly, glaring daggers at Leo

Leo wiped the spit from his cheek slowly before he glared at Ed in return, with a low growl he leaned over him again, smirking slightly at the flash of fear in Ed's eyes

"You _will_ be mine Edward whether you like it or not, your kits will see me as their father and you will be MY mate," he growled darkly, Ed frowned and growled back, spitting directly into his face again

"Like hell they will, I'd rather they die before you get your filthy claws on them lion-shit," Ed swung his right fist at Leo who just caught it in his own clawed hand, he leaned over Ed and grinned darkly

"My pleasure," he almost purred before his other hand shot towards Ed's stomach, Ed let out an ear-splitting scream of pain as Leo's hand tore into his stomach

The intense pain lasted for about ten seconds before it dulled slightly and he heard the dull thud of someone hitting the wall, gasping against the pain he managed to open his eyes and glance to where two figures were fighting, recognising one of them to be the real Envy, then his view was cut off by a dark shadow that layed a cool palm against his brow

"Hush Edward, you're alright, go to sleep now, I'll wake you in a while," the raspy voice said soothingly and Ed in his wounded state found himself unable to resist and closing his eyes quickly fell asleep

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

When Envy heard the scream he launched himself up the stairs as fast as he could, taking them four at a time, when he reached the room he knew Ed was in all he saw was Ed crying on the bed in pain with a red head leaning over him leeringly, his vision went red and with a small cry of anger he shot forward tearing the red head away from Ed, unaware of the stream of blood that followed his hands

When the red head hit the wall Envy was fast behind him, punching him sharply in the face which emitted a crack as he broke their nose, then grasping a hold of the black shirt they were wearing he jerked them forwards getting a proper view of the intruder

"YOU! What are you doing here? I though I made it clear a month ago, stay away from me and Ed, or you will suffer the consequences Leo," he spat in the chimeara's grinning face, the face changed before his eyes to an exact mimic of Ed, no mistakes

"But Envy, you wouldn't hurt your own chibi-san would you?" he asked in mock fear before he got the answer of a resounding slap across his face

"I've done that myself too many times to be fooled by another, answer the question Leo. WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING _HERE_?" he yelled angrily, Leo just smirked and lifted a blood covered hand to within Envy's eyesight

"I'm just destroying your future as you destroyed mine, _homonculus_," he spat with a sick smirk on his face, Envy frowned as he tried to identify the red substance on Leo's hands, not able to instantly recognise it in his anger, then suddenly it dawned on him and he paled visibly, his eyes darted to Ed's now unmoving figure to see Tucker leaning over him worriedly

Envy saw the red blood dripping off the side of the bed and gasped in horror, then with a snarl he twisted and slammed his fist into Leo's chest, easily passing through and grasping the chimeara's beating heart

"You will pay for this with your life, know that and remember it lion-crap," he grinned sadistically, Leo's eyes widened briefly as his body slowly registered the fact that Envy had his fist in his chest before Envy clenched the hand around his heart and crushed it, causing blood to spurt from around his hand still in Leo's chest

Leo gasped and gave a feeble cough as his throat filled with the warm liquid as he stared into Envy's cold eyes, his hands clutched momentarily at Envy's hand before they fell to his side lifeless, his eyes dulled to a light brown as he died

Envy removed his hand and shifted away the blood, letting Leo's dead body slip to the floor unceremoniously, standing tall he turned took a closer look at where Ed lay, his breath hitched as he finally saw the true amount of blood surrounding Ed's pale form

"Tucker is he . . . he isn't . . . he can't be . . . " he said quietly staring helplessly at the aparently lifeless form of Ed, he barely felt the small hand of Greed take his own and slowly lead him out the room, his eyes were glazed over as the image of Ed, pale and lifeless laying in a pool of his own blood that was flowing thickly from a large wound in his swollen stomach, his chest barely moving as he breathed was imprinted in his mind

He remained unaware until several hours later when he was slapped sharply across the face, blinking stupidly he stared at the furious face of Riza Hawkeye who was staring at him worriedly

"Huh?" he said stupidly

"Thank god, he's finally responding, Envy are you okay?" Riza sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder

"Um, yeah . . . why?" he frowned, looking around he saw an ashen faced Mustang stood behind her with Alphonse stood nervously by his side, looking beyond them he saw the pale white walls and information posters that told him he was in a hospital, and as if that was a kick start to his memory he suddenly remembered Ed, with a gasp he paled and shot out of the seat he was sat in. "Good god, ED! Where is he . . . is he okay . . . I've gotta find him . . . " he rushed

Before he had even made it to the door it opened and he was grabbed by a man with a scar on his face and prevented from continuing

"Let me GO! Dammit Scar not now, I need to find Ed!" he screamed desperately, trying to struggle but finding himself unable to move effectively

"Ed's in theatre . . . in a critical condition Envy . . . they don't know if he'll live or not," Alphonse said in a quite voice, a sob escaping as he spoke, Envy instantly froze in Scar's grasp who loosened his hold on Envy slightly

"Envy, can you tell us what happened, all we know is that a girl who goes by the name of Greed phoned us and the hospital and when we arrived Tucker was upstairs keeping Ed stable while Greed was keeping an eye on you, there was also another body but we still have no clue as to who they are yet," Mustang asked clamly, the slight shake of his hand showing his true feelings of shock and worry

Envy turned as if in a daze and returned to his seat, Scar letting him go, sitting down he stared wide eyed at the floor, he felt a strange and unusual warmth flow down his cheeks and it wasn't until Riza appeared in front of him again with a tissue did he realise he was crying, taking the tissue he quickly wiped his eyes before answering Roy's questions

"I'd gone out to get a book for Ed and met Tucker and Greed on my way back, when we got to the house I noticed the window was broken and then . . . then . . . " he broke out into geniune sobs as he remembered with enormous detail exactly what occured, even what he hadn't noticed at first

"It's alright Envy, shh, everything's going to be okay," Riza murmered as she gently enfolded him in a hug, allowing her caring nature to show through, Envy sobbed into her shoulder but quickly calmed himself

" . . . then Ed screamed . . . I thought the whole world was crumbling . . . he was in so much pain . . . I ran up the stairs and burst into our room . . . and there he was still screaming in pain as that other person tore . . . gulp . . . tore " he paused again as the images flashed across his vision, but before anyone else could say anything he continued

"He was tearing our babies from inside Ed . . . I got so angry I don't think I was thinking straight but I ran . . . I grabbed the person and threw them across the room, one of our . . . our . . . it was still in his hand," he sobbed, unable to say their child anymore, "I recognised him as the chimeara Leo, the one I left at Scar's and Rose's, he'd decided to take Ed as his own, and . . . and . . . I killed him . . . I put my hand through his chest and squeezed the life from his heart just as he'd done to my babies," he finished in an angry hiss before breaking into fresh sobs

Everyone else was silent after that, taking in what Envy had said, when Envy had calmed down enough Hawkeye released him and sat beside him as he composed himself

It was another half an hour before their silence was interrupted by the doors opening to two figures, one was a young female wearing glasses and with her red hair attached in a bun atop her head, the other was Tucker without his coat on, on seeing them Envy jumped to his feet and raced over

"How is he? Is he alright?" he asked desperately, the woman smiled at him

"Ah, you must be Mr Envy, would you follow me for a second please, I want you to hear this privately first, then you can decide on telling the others, Mr Elric's orders and yes he's fine, just," she smiled, Envy nodded and followed her and Tucker as they walked out the doors into an adjoining room, there was a table and three seat in the centre of the room and another door on the other side where the dull beep of machines could be heard

The woman smiled as she took a seat at the tabel, Tucker sat beside her, Envy sat in the remaining chair and waited for her to begin

"Hello Mr Envy, my name is Ellie White, I'm the doctor who has been helping Ed, I need a few details from you first before I can tell you what you are here to hear, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but it is standard procedure, however as I said before Mr Elric is fine," she smiled, Envy gave a sigh in annoyance but nodded for her to continue, she pulled a pen from her pocket and pulled a piece of paper infront of her

"Okay, lets see, full name please?"

"Envy, just Envy, I can't remember my real last name, I can make one up for you if you want?" he shrugged

"No that's alright I'll just put Envy for now," she smiled. "Age?"

"319,"

"I must say you look well for your age Envy, next is date of birth?"

"Don't know, but I think it's in early October," he shrugged

"Shall we say the third?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, he nodded once in agreement before she continued

"Relationship to patient?"

"I'm what you'd call his lover, but I prefer the term partner or husband better," he said with a small smile, Ellie smiled back

"Alright, the last thing I need is for you to sign here and then we're done," she said handing Envy the pen and paper, he quickly scawled his name in an old fancy script before handing it back, Ellie nodded in aproval and placed it in a small red folder

"Alright, Mr Elric is fine, he's lost an aweful amount of blood and is still considered within critical condition, so for the next few days we'll be keeping him here to keep an eye on him and help him when needed, now after we got him into a stable condition he woke up briefly and asked us to tell you privately exactly what was wrong with him, some I'll explain the rest Mr Tucker here will, okay?" she asked

"That's fine, I'm just glad Ed's okay," he sighed, Ellie nodded and continued

"When we arrived at the house we saw Mr Elric laying on the bed as described and with three motionless forms lying at the end of the bed, we found another in the hands on the man on the opposite side of the room, now what Tucker here was able to discover before we arrived was that there was a fifth,"

"While Leo had torn out four of your children he was unable to reach the last one, so I made myself busy keeping Edward and the remaining child safe, and I'm proud to say Envy that you have a healthy baby boy as well, however because of the damage done to Edward's womb we were unable to save it so we had to remove it, therefore Edward can no longer have children," Tucker added

"Yes, we managed to sew Mr Elric up enough for our alchemist to heal the rest of the wound properly with one of the blue stones we made, they work the same as a red stone but they're made differently, anyway we've healed all of Mr Elric's injuries and we were even able to restore his automail limbs for his real limbs, so he no longer has to use automail anymore, so he's okay in that sense but as I said before I'd like to keep him and your little boy here for a few days just to be on the safe side, you're welcome to stay with them as well we have enough room to spare, well unless you have any questions I suppose you can go and see Mr Elric now," Ellie smiled

"I have one question, is he awake?" Envy asked quietly, at Ellie's nod he jumped from his chair and rushed through the other door, where the sounds of machinery was to be heard, and there sitting up in a mound of pillows, eyes closed, hair loose and in a white hospital gown was Ed, his golden ears pricked up listening

"Ed?" Envy whispered, not wanting to disturb him too much, golden eyes snapped open and latched onto violet one that immediately brimmed with tears, Envy ran forward and gently hugged Ed who hugged him back tightly, "Thank god you're alright," he whispered hoarsly into Ed's neck

"Of course, I'm indestructable," Ed chuckled warmly, rubbing his hand calmly over Envy's back in soothing circles as Envy sobbed into his shoulder

"Don't joke around Ed, I almost lost you back there . . . you scared me so much Ed . . . don't frighten me like that again . . . ever," he murmered in response leaning back to look desperately into Ed's eyes, Ed smiled sadly and gave a small nod, one of his hands moving up to gently cup Envy's cheek

Envy closed his eyes and sighed into the soft caress, opening his eyes again he leaned forward and captured Ed's lips in a possessive kiss, allowing his feelings to seep through the kiss and reassure himself that Ed was still there

They kissed until they had to come back for air, at which point a small cry alerted Envy to the small crib on the otherside of Ed's bed, standing he walked round and nervously looked into it to see a small baby boy with short spikey gold hair atop his head crying softly for attention

"You can pick him up if you want Envy, you won't break him," Ed chuckled, Envy stuck his tongue out childishly at Ed before reaching into the crib and picking up the small child who quieted instantly, opening his eyes to reveal bright violet irises staring intently at Envy

Envy smiled and cradled the small bundle in the crook of his arms moving to Ed's side

"He has your hair Chibi," he smiled softly

"Yeah but he's got your eyes Palm-tree," Ed chuckled back, moving to sit next to Envy. "What should we call him?" Ed sighed, reaching out a hand to let the baby curl his own fingers around it with a tight grip

"How about Will, short for William?" Envy said absently, staring at the baby in his arms with something akin to wonder in his eyes, Ed smiled and nodded, resting his head against Envy's shoulder

"William Elric, I like the sound of that," he said, then with a small yawn he fell asleep against Envy's shoulder who placed an arm around his waist and smiled happily as Will fell asleep in his arms as well

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

**Dark** Thank goodness this chapter finished, again sorry for the delay but hopefully the next will be up soon

If anyone wants anything specific to happen I'll add it to the next chapter which is set five years later hehe


	12. 5 years later

**Dark **_Sorry I haven't been able to get on and update recently but my laptop and all my disks with the stories on were stolen when someone broke into my house and I've been unable to access a computer, let alone one with internet, for ages I've had my friends checking things but as I have said I've been unable to write anything until now, I've finally managed to get myself a new laptop so I'll be back to writing my fanfic additions now sorry for any inconvenience_

**Light **_So on with the story if you remember she left you with Ed having had a bouncing baby boy which they called William and they've moved to Resembool away from the military and any harm that may befall them, also they wanted to be closer to help from Winry, Granny Rockbell and Alphonse_

**Dark **_So here we go five years on from where I left you, it's Will's birthday and his parents have a big surprise in store_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Ed gave a small groan as he started to wake, with a smile he shifted slightly closer to the edge of the bed but found himself pulled back by a strong arm around his waist and turned onto his back as the other occupant of the bed made themselves comfy on his shoulder, head buried in the crook of his neck and emerald green hair spread over Ed's torso like a blanket, he chuckled softly

"Envy, you're going to have to let me go," he smiled, in response the arm tightened around his waist

"No, it's too early Ed, go back to sleep," Envy mumbled sleepily into his shoulder

"Well then, you leave me no choice, Will will be so disappointed that both his parents slept in on his birthday and he'll be furious to know that it was all Daddy's fault," he said with a satisfied smirk when Envy groaned and released his waist

"Dammit, why on the one day I want to sleep in I can't?" he pouted as he sat up rubbing an eye tiredly, Ed smiled and leaned forward to give him a small chaste kiss on the lips

"Because," he smirked before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up with a stretch, giving Envy a perfect view of his backside

"Your doing this on purpose aren't you?" he mock-growled as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted again, Ed looked over his shoulder and chuckled at the sight of the frustrated Envy

"You seem to be enjoying it regardless though," he chuckled, giving a pointed look to the tented sheets around Envy's waist, his only response was a huff and Envy turning round, legs raising to hide his obvious arousal at Ed's teasing, mumbles could be heard along the lines of 'tease, cruel to get a man like this then leave him' and a possible 'I'll get him back later'

Ed chuckled again and moved to the en-suite bathroom picking a pair of clean light blue trousers and boxer shorts along the way, he closed the door and made sure it was locked knowing Envy might try and join him

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Leaving the shower dressed and drying his hair and ears he grinned as he felt Envy pass him grumpily into the bathroom, when he heard the door shut he dropped the towel into the hamper by the door and left the room, tail swishing happily behind him. He crossed the hallway and quietly opened the door there, it was painted green after the boy insides favourite colour

The room itself was quite large, a double bed sat beneath the window draped with black curtains while the walls were painted a forest green, the wall to the left had a large jungle motif painted there a single panther clearly visible crossing between a couple of trees there, the other wall was a mass of cubby holes where an array of toys and books were kept

Ed smiled and walked across the untidy floor, avoiding toys and open books as he went to reach the bed, where a small form was huddled beneath the gold sheets there, with a small sigh he sat on the side of the bed and gently ruffled the small mop of golden hair visible at the edge of the blankets

As he ruffled a small green furred ear popped up and the form purred happily, Ed smiled and watched as the form moved to reveal itself, violet eyes peeked out from under the quilt before they launched themselves at Ed happily

"Mommy!" the child cried happily, arms wrapped tightly around Ed's neck in a hug, Ed chuckled and hugged the child back lifting him fully onto his lap, smiling he looked down at his only son, gold hair sat atop his hair in small spikes and his lightly tanned skin showed that he played outside a lot, deep violet eyes glowed with happiness whenever Ed was around and a smile was always on the boys face

A small oreborus mark sat on his right ankle and a fluffy green furred tail and ears were also visible showing his homunculus and chimeara heritage

"Good morning to you too Will," he laughed happily, Will released him and sat back smiling as well

"Do you remember what day it is today Mommy?" he chirped happily, bouncing excitedly on Ed's knee

Ed inwardly chuckled as he frowned thoughtfully, a hand moving to cup his chine while the other cupped his elbow as he looked out the window

"Hmm, it's Tuesday isn't it?" he said with a small glance at Will who pouted cutely and placed his hands on Ed's knees

"No, today's special," he huffed childishly

"Really, I wonder why, is it Market day? I thought that was Saturday, no? Hmm well let me see," he hummed thoughtfully, his mental smirk widening when Will's pout grew bigger

"It's my birthday Mommy, you can't have forgotten it," he sniffed, almost to tears, Ed smiled openly and pulled the slightly distressed boy onto his lap where he cuddled into his chest

"Of course not, how could I possibly forget your birthday?" Ed smiled, nuzzling Will's hair slightly before pulling back and looking into hopeful, wide violet eyes. "In fact I'm sure Daddy's got some things for you downstairs," he grinned, Will's eyes lit up and he cheered gleefully before launching off Ed's lap and running for the stairs, Ed following slowly behind him a large smile on his face

He turned and followed Will into the dark living room, standing next to him in the doorway as the room was suddenly filled with a bright light as Envy pulled the curtains open to reveal the small pile of presents in the middle of the room, Will gave a small yell of glee before pouncing upon them, Ed chuckled slightly as he walked over to where Envy still stood

Envy grasped his right hand and entwined their fingers

"Any problems getting him up?" he asked

"Not as much as you, enjoy your cold shower?" Ed smirked, feeling the coolness radiating from Envy, betraying the fact he had indeed taken a cold shower, Envy growled quietly and drew Ed closer so he could whisper in his ear

"If it wasn't Will's birthday I'd send him over to Al and Winry for the weekend and lock you in our room, then we'd see who's laughing," he growled playfully, Ed shuddered in delight before turning his head slightly giving Envy a small peck on his cheek a smirk on his own face

"Maybe next weekend, I promise," he grinned at the suddenly ecstatic homunculi, turning again he watched as Will opened his present from Scar and his family in Ishbal, revealing a cloak made of wool in a deep brown colour covered with green and red markings that Ed recognised as the markings found on Scars old arms but in a different sequence

He smiled as he opened Envy's present and found an intricately carved train set, delicately painted with golds and greens in the shapes of leaves and flowers of a deep red also adorned the train and its two carriages, Will smiled happily and gently placed it down before running and hugging Envy tightly around his waist

"Thank you Daddy," he smiled, Envy smiled back and ruffled his hair playfully

"Your welcome, happy birthday squirt," he chuckled as Will pouted at his fathers nickname for him before returning to the last present, from Riza Hawkeye

"Ed what did you get him?" Envy asked realising that there hadn't been a present from Ed yet, Ed smiled

"It's a surprise and you and Will have to work together to find out what it is," he said triumphantly as Will had walked over a military hat atop his head and having heard Ed's answer

"Tell us please Mommy," he pouted playfully, looking adorable with the hat sat sideways atop his head one green ear sticking out the other keeping the hat on his head

"Nope you'll have to find it yourself but the only clue I can give is this," he smiled before holding out a piece of paper to Will, when it was grasped in his small fingers Ed turned and went to leave the room. "I'll be in my room, see you at the end," he sent back over his shoulder to a confused homunculi and son who looked once at his retreating back before opening the folded piece of paper

_When full we're dirty to start_

_But at the end we're clean and starched_

_In this room another clue you'll find_

_And to the next destination you'll be sent_

Envy chuckled, "That's just like your mother, to leave a trail of riddles to follow, any ideas Will," he asked

"It's the washing room, because the clothes go in dirty and come out clean, come on Dad!" he yelled happy to have gotten the answer before his dad, Envy laughed as he was eagerly pulled by Will out of the lounge and to the laundry room, ready for a long day ahead

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

**Dark** _Again a sorry for the very very very long delay in updating, the next few chapters will be up soon but I am planning a sequel but we'll have to see whether you guys want one or not_

**Light** _You'll post it anyway though so . . . shutting up_

**Dark** _Okay then ya next chapter which should be out sooner than this one was_


	13. Surprise!

**Dark **_Well I managed it here's the next chapter for ya_

**Light**_ Finally your nearly near the end . . . _

**Dark**_ Shh that's a secret I'll be sharing at the end of the chapter so hush sparky_

**Light**_ You did not just call me sparky? growls_

**Dark**_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist if I did then this would have been added to the plot lol enjoy runs_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

_**Recap of previous chapter:**_

_**Envy chuckled, "That's just like your mother, to leave a trail of riddles to follow, any ideas Will," he asked**_

_**"It's the washing room, because the clothes go in dirty and come out clean, come on Dad!" he yelled happy to have gotten the answer before his dad, Envy laughed as he was eagerly pulled by Will out of the lounge and to the laundry room, ready for a long day ahead**_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

It was now midday and so far Envy and Will had been led on a riddle hunt around their house and Winry's, and they'd finally reached the last clue which was simply a piece of paper with a time on it along with a key

The time stated was 12.30 and the key was a large old rustic key for the older buildings in their town, at the present moment Will was sat on Envy's knee up the tree in Winry's backyard trying to figure out what the key was for, they had been sat there for an hour already and were no where nearer towards the answer

"Dad, isn't Mommy always being visited by the people here? So he could have a copy of all their keys, there's no way we'll find out which one this goes to," Will huffed crossly, Envy chuckled and briefly tightened the one armed hold he had around his son

"Maybe, but if you remember he hates it when people give him a key, I'm sure he only has three, our house, Winry's and the town halls . . . that's it Will, it's the town hall key!" Envy exclaimed happily, almost jolting them out of their position in the tree, Will followed his excitement by leaping from his lap and quickly climbing down the tree, key in hand

By the time Envy had also made his way out of the tree Will was halfway across the lawn, smiling he sprinted after him catching him around the waist and throwing him over his shoulders as he leapt Winry's fence and running down the path, Will squealed in delight as he was carried down the road towards the large stone building that served as a Town Hall and church, Ed and Envy themselves getting married there two years before

As they neared the town hall they slowed and Envy lowered Will to the ground, together they reached the large doors and stopped

"Um, you open it Daddy," Will whispered suddenly nervous, holding the key out to his palm tree of a father

"Nuh uh, today is your birthday, you open it," he smirked lifting him until he was level with the keyhole

Will gulped as he nervously placed the key in and twisted it, a lock click announcing it had unlocked, he was slowly lowered back to the ground by his father where he grasped one of his hands tightly

Envy pushed the small door open with one hand before leading Will into the darkened hall, closing the door behind them

As the door clicked shut suddenly the lights were turned on and a great shout filled the room of

"SURPRISE!" shouted the collection of people around the room, Will squealed in delight and ran towards the figure of his mother who smiled and ruffled his hair when close enough

"Happy Birthday Will," he smiled before everyone there moved forwards to also wish the boy a happy birthday, almost everyone was there, Rose, Scar and her three little one's Paul was the oldest at six years, he had short black hair and pale blue eyes and had been best friend with Will from the first time they met when he was a year old and the twins Tom and Taylor who were nearly two years old and had brown hair with a pinkish tinge to them and red eyes

Winry and Alphonse were stood to the side of them with their own child Mary, she was soon to be four and hung out with Will and Paul when they came to her mom's house, she had long blonde hair and slate grey eyes, Granny Pinako was also there stood beside Winry, the usual pipe in her mouth and a smile upon her face

Everyone from the military in Central appeared to be there, Breda, Falman, Fuery was there with his recent girlfriend Sheska, and Maria and Denny Brosh were there, having gotten married shortly before Ed and Envy, however Envy noted there was no sign of Roy or Riza, which he was surprised at

And lastly beside Ed stood a woman with long light brown hair and kind auburn eyes, to either side of her was a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes the other with shoulder spiked red hair and green eyes, and in front of them Will's best friends of all the Chimeara triplets as they were known, the two girls Lyra and Martel both with light brown hair and black eyes and their brother Lao who had pitch black hair and auburn eyes, they were all the children of Dark, the deceased member of the remaining Alpha team

Will smiled happily and quickly ran to his mother flinging his arms around his waist as tears formed in his eyes from happiness

"Thank you Mommy, thank you so much," he sniffed before pulling back with a grin, Ed chuckled and leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead before gently pushing him towards the others in the room to receive his presents, smiling he stepped back until he felt Envy's arms encircle his waist softly

"I think you just made his day love," Envy whispered into his ear, Ed smiled

"True but Mustang and Hawkeye haven't showed up, I mean I know Hawkeye made Fuhrer and Mustang amazingly agreed to help her but they promised to make it to Will's fifth, and then no show," Ed sighed, Envy gave him a reassuring squeeze but before he could say anything Breda turned up in front of them

"Hey Ed, Mustang says to apologise for not coming but something came up, he gave me a letter to give you but said not to open it until the after the party was done, it would explain everything inside," he said with a small smile handing over the white envelope with Ed's name written on the front in cursive script

"Well, thank you Breda, I'm sure this'll explain everything, I hope you enjoy yourself here," Ed smiled, Breda nodded and turned, walking back to where Will was surrounded by everyone receiving his presents and talking excitedly to his friends

Ed looked down at the envelope in his hand, frowning as he noted how thick and heavy it was, 'I wonder what's in here?' he thought quizzically before shrugging slightly and returning his gaze to his son, leaning back into Envy's embrace

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dark _Whew there's another chapter for you guys, I hope you don't mind the delay but the next chapter will be easier to write and will be dedicated to an idea from one of my reviewers, so I'll explain next chapter hope you enjoy this one_


	14. The Letter

**Dark** _Okay so here is the long awaited last chapter of this story, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this and it might possibly be called Secret of the Philosopher's Diamond_

_A new stone has been discovered and it might possibly hold the answers they need to save not only those precious to them but the entire world_

_**I'm posting this on my 19 birthday since I finished it at 23:51 yesterday hehe, now 3rd October hehe hope you enjoy**_

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

**Previous Chapter:**

**Ed looked down at the envelope in his hand, frowning as he noted how thick and heavy it was, 'I wonder what's in here?' he thought quizzically before shrugging slightly and returning his gaze to his son, leaning back into Envy's embrace**

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Ed watched as the last of the guests left towards the train station, those that lived close by still stood in the hall quietly talking as all the children had fallen asleep a few hours previous after tiring themselves out all day, and had all curled up in a corner happily with each other by the large roaring fireplace

Envy was stood watching over them protectively, making Ed smile at the satisfied smile on the homunculi's face as he gazed at their son sleeping soundly with his friends, turning to glance out the window again he placed a hand within his pocket and felt the folds of the envelope there, pulling it out he slowly began to open it

Inside there were two sides of paper and then a small wrapped pile of what appeared to be pictures, frowning Ed's ears twitched in curiosity, one standing upright while the other tilted slightly to the side, opening the pieces of paper he began to read

_Dear Edward and Envy_

_Sorry for not being able to make it to little Will's birthday but I'm afraid me and Roy both had something important to do, sorry we didn't invite you or even tell you in advance but we had a small ceremony in a small church within Headquarters, I am now officially Mrs Riza Mustang, I must say Roy seemed very smug of the fact as well._

_I know you were told Roy had written this, but you know him he hates anything to do with paperwork or even writing nowadays, typical him._

_I would like to inform you that our lovely friend Black Hayate has had puppies, and all this time we'd assumed she was a he, how funny, she had a healthy litter of four pups which we have decided to see if any of our friends want one, your welcome to one yourself however due to other circumstances you'll need to come to central and see my secretary Lisa about them._

_The reason for this is the fact that Roy and I will be out of the country for the next five years, an extended honeymoon and vacation, Roy claims we need it, the child that he is._

_We will be leaving Central in the capable hands of Sheska so don't worry about the world collapsing while we're away, it won't. Oh where was I, that's right the pups, the pictures are of them, they're colour pictures if your wondering, there's separate photo's with their names on there and also group photo's, there's a few of our wedding as well._

_I'm sorry we had to miss Will's fifth but when we come back from this vacation we'll phone and invite you over, a big surprise will be waiting for you too, lovely to write to you again_

_Our best regards to you three_

_Riza_

_ps; Hey Ed despite Riza's previous note I will say hello and write here to apologise for not saying sooner and a happy birthday to the little one, seeya Pipsqueak_

_Mustang_

Ed chuckled to himself as he read the letter, gently placing the letters down he unfolded the pictures from their wrappings, as stated the first four were pictures of a single puppy asleep

The first looked exactly like her mother with black and white patches, the name read White Hayate, the second showed a pup with brown and white markings, the name read Amber, the third was a pup white pup with silvery blue patches, almost invisible to see, his name was Arianwen, the fourth was pitch black all over and simply called Shadow

Smiling he looked to see some group photo's, almost falling off the seat he was precariously perched on when he came across a picture of a sleeping and drooling Mustang surrounded by all five of the dogs, asleep as well, his chuckling drew the attention of his husband who slowly made his way over

"What's gotten you so giddy Ed?" he asked quietly, Ed didn't respond only held out the picture as evidence, he watched the smirk seemingly appear from nowhere on his love's face

"I think he looks cute, no wonder Riza finally agreed to marry him," Ed chuckled, handing over the letter at Envy's questioning glance, he watched in amusement as shock then understanding spread across the emerald haired boys face

"He still calls you a pipsqueak though so this picture is definitely being used as blackmail," Envy said with an amused shake of his head before frowning slightly. "Five years seems an awfully long time, I wonder where they're going and what our surprise is?" he pondered curiously

"Probably something strange knowing those two, do you think we should accept their offer of taking one of the pups?" Ed smiled as he asked, at Envy's small nod he grinned and pulled forward the picture of the pure white one. "I like this one, what do you think?"

"If you like him we'll go tomorrow and get him, if I remember Sheska's unconscious somewhere from exhaustion, so we can accompany her back, show Will where his mother used to work," he grinned, Ed just stuck his tongue back out at him while his tail curled lovingly around Envy's wrist

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Ed grinned

"Not that I can recall," was the smug response

"Well I'd better fix that," he grinned, leaning up slightly and gently kissing Envy on the lips. "I love you with all my heart, Palm tree," he said with a cheeky grin, earning him a light tap to the head

"I love you too Chibi,"

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Meanwhile several miles away a woman with deep purple hair tied back in a braid that just brushed the floor and red eyes placed her hands upon the edge of the large white, chalk drawn circle before her, it glowed a deep gold colour as all the inscriptions around the edge activated

As the glow faded the woman was stood there smiling, inside the circle a blue crystal sat, glowing with a soft almost whitish glow

"Finally, after years of turmoil making the imperfect Philosopher's Stone I've done it! I've made the Philosopher's Diamond!" she shouted in delight, tears of joy running down her face at her success

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

However, humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange, and therefore for the world to gain the Philosopher's Diamond something had to go, something that had existed for several hundred years but wasn't meant to. So slowly over time the equilibrium took that which it wanted, Sloth, Wrath, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Dante, Pride and finally Hohenheim, this took a few years, just over five to be exact and there was only one more the world intended to take, Envy, but that is another story for another time

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Dark _Finally the last chapter of this series, there will be a sequel but I intend to write the whole thing out first so as to prevent anything like before happening (almost 6 month gap between updates) also it will allow me to finish other stories I have posted up, any ideas for the Sequel will be appreciated as at the moment there is just the shell of an idea but I'm working on it_

_Please Read and Review Thanks_


End file.
